SasuSaku High
by Italian Fluff
Summary: For California girl Sakura, being chased by rabid fan girls and meeting your fiance all in one day can be stressful. Especially when you have fan boys as well. [SasuSaku] Sequel Is Up: Down To Reality
1. Chapter 1 Who Said My Fiance Was Here!

SasuSaku High

(A SasuSaku School Fic.)

_RING! RING!_

"God dammit!" A pink haired girl moaned as she rolled over to her right. _RING! RING!_ "I heard you the first time!" She shouted knocking her alarm clock off of her dresser. She rolled back over and covered her head with her pillow. _RING! RING! _The girl stood up and picked up the clock. She walked over to her bathroom and opened the toilet lid. She slammed the clock down in the toilet and flushed. But it didn't go down. "Oh who cares anymore?" She shouted and walked off. _RING! RING!_ Her eyebrow twitched as she stomped back to the bathroom.

The girl stuck her hand in the toilet attempting to turn off the clock. Then she felt a sudden surge of energy through her body. _ZAP!_ Then the young female stomped out of her bathroom with a black coated face along with basically fried hair. "Shit!" She shouted rushing back into her bathroom and starting her shower. "First day at a new school and I'm going to be late!" She wined climbing into the water.

An orange tabby cat walked over and stood on the lid of the toilet that Sakura had violently closed. The cat had a mischievous look on it's face as it wrapped it's tale around the handle on the toilet. The cat pulled down.

"PUUUUUUKA!!!" The pink haired teen yelled running out of the shower as the cat grinned. She wrapped a towel around her and ran back out to her room. She thrashed open her closet door and grabbed a pink shirt and a white skirt. (I'll give details later.)

She threw her outfit on and grabbed her school bag. The girl went to her pantry and grabbed and energy bar. And before you could of said 'calm down' the pink girl was out the door. She flung open the door to her house.

Snapshot photo: Name: Haruno Sakura, Age: 18, Status: Senior at Konoha Private School, Hair Color: Pink, Eye Color: Emerald Green

Sakura literally ran her way to school.It was a 20 minute walk from her house to the school so it would likely be a 10-15 minute run. She was out of breath when she finally saw the tall brick building in front of her with a lit up sign that read: _Konoha Private School_.

Sakura burst threw the doors causing a scene.

"Okay," Sakura started of mumbling to herself as she pulled out her schedule. "Class 303."

Sakura was already late by 10 minutes. It was 7:10 when she was supposed to be there by 7. Her teacher was sure to be mad at her. Sakura had always been good with the teachers so she was worrying and already fretting about how this could effect her grade and status.

Sakura breathed and opened the door to room 303. As soon as she opened the door she heard a loud wave of noise come towards her. She looked inside to see paper air planes flying, girls arguing, people talking, and no teacher to be found. Sakura walked in and looked around with a confused look. The room immediately became quiet as people noticed the pink haired girl. Sakura had chosen a pink top that tied in the back, sort of like a swim suit. Then she had a white mini denim skirt that could have been considered to tight for her. She had curves in all the right places and breasts that guys could only dream of. Sakura also had shoulder length pink hair and had stuck a pair of black reading glasses on the top of her head.

The room filled with whispers as Sakura went and sat down in an empty seat towards the back of the class. Whistles came from a couple of boys and she gave a 'humph' in reply. She walked towards her seat and sat next to a girl with blonde hair. She had it pulled in a pony tail and little bit hung in front of her face. The girl turned around to face Sakura.

"Oy, you're the new girl from California right?" The girl questioned her.

"Um, yes." Sakura replied a little confused.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ino Yamanaka. What's your name?" Ino introduced herself.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Glad to meet you." Sakura replied shaking hands with Ino.

Ino gave her a fake smile as in asking Sakura to tell her something. _Oh yeah! High school girls don't use manors!_ Sakura thought.

"It's okay Ino. You can cut the crap now." Sakura said.

"Oh thank god!" Ino yelped smiling at Sakura. "You're the first new girl who's got my hint so far." Sakura just giggled in reply.

"Sorry I hate using manors but our teacher told me to welcome you and use proper grammar and manors."

"Well you don't have to." Sakura acknowledged.

"Good. So do you want to have lunch with my group today?" Ino asked Sakura.

"Sure." She replied smiling.

"But you have to pass one test that we all had to." Ino said in a spooky tone.

"Oh crap what is it?" Sakura asked a little scared by the thought.

"If you have a fan club by lunch time, your in." The blonde responded. "But by the looks of it, you'll pass."

Sakura looked around seeing a group of guys with hearts in their eyes, staring at her. Sakura laughed knowing she would get in.

"Hey Ino, where's our teacher?" Sakura asked her.

"Kakashi should be here in about 10 minutes. Then he'll read his perverted book and let us **socialize** since this is **social **studies." Sakura laughed.

"What a freak!" She replied. And at that time a guy in a long suit walked in the door.

"Sorry kids! I got lost on the road of…" The man with grey hair was interrupted.

"Reading your perverted book!" A blonde spiky haired kid shouted.

"Shut up Naruto." The man replied.

"That's Kakashi Sensei." Ino whispered to Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"We have a new student today." Kakashi started off saying. "Would you please come introduce yourself?" Sakura walked up to the front of the class as more whistles came from the boys. Sakura shot them all an evil glare.

"Okay." Sakura said standing at the front of the class. "I'm Haruno Sakura from Laguna Beach, California."

"Okay Sakura tell the class your hobbies, likes, and dis-likes." Kakashi added as he stuffed his nose in his book which read 'Icha Icha Paradise.'

"Well then, uh, I love to sing. And I also love to dance to Italian and Latin Tango. Um, I like a lot of stuff but I really love Italy. I was born there. And I hate stuck up bitchy snobs who think they're all that and follow guys around that don't even like them." Sakura looked at a few of the girls noticing they were glaring at her.

Sakura was heading towards her seat until she noticed somebody opening the door. She stopped and watched the person enter. It was a boy with raven hair and onyx eyes. His head was turned away until he noticed Sakura. In slow motion the two met eye to eye. Sakura stood as the boy kept on walking and kept staring at her.

_He's cute. _She thought as he looked away and sat down. _She's hot. _Thought the boy as he sat down then looked at her again.

"Oh good Sasuke you're here! Sakura, go sit next to Sasuke." Kakashi called still looking at his book with his feet propped up on his desk. Sakura walked over and took a seat next to him. A winy moan came from both the boys and girls and Ino yelled,

"Will you guys shut up?" Ino was already taken so she really got annoyed by the girls and guys complaints.

Sakura sat down next to Sasuke and set her books down on her desk. She sighed and took out her biology book and started reading. Sakura pulled her glasses off of her head and started to read.

Sasuke stared at her in awe.

'**Ask her who she is!' **His inner self yelled at him. Sasuke thought his inner self was actually right for a change.

"So, you know my name because Kakashi told you. So what's yours?" Sasuke asked her trying to start a conversation. Sakura looked away from her book and at Sasuke.

"Oh. I'm Sakura Haruno." She replied.

Sasuke stood out of his seat and yelled,

"What?!" Sakura just stared at him. "Do you mean Haruno as in allies of the Uchiha industry?" He asked her confused.

"Yah. What's it to you?" She asked trying to continue reading her book.

"Sakura, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said to her as Sakura dropped her book and stared at him. I'll explain why…

FLASHBACK

Sasuke is 13.

"Sasuke, your mother and I have decided to set up an arranged marriage for you to one of our business ally's daughters." Sasuke's father said to him.

"I don't care as long as she's cute." Sasuke said blowing his bangs out of his face. "And who is our business ally anyway?" He asked looking at his Dad confused. "The Harunos. They have a beautiful Italian daughter named Sakura. She's as beautiful as the cherry blossom." Sasuke smiled at his Dad's comment. Sasuke nodded acknowledging that it sounded alright. In his mind, Sasuke was picturing a slim, beautiful girl with breasts (pervert lol.) and perfect curves. "You two will marry when you're 21." His Dad said snapping Sasuke back to reality.

END FLASHBACK

Sakura's Dad had told Sakura about Sasuke also when she was 13. Sakura had never thought that they would actually meet.

"No way!" Sakura yelled.

"You're going to be my husband!"


	2. Chapter 2 Homocidal Fan Girls

SasuSaku High

(A SasuSaku School Fic 2)

Being Ordered An Arranged Marriage And Liking It

Gasps filled the room. Kakashi dropped his book. The fan girls fainted. The fan boys cried. Ino about fell over. Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other as they recalled when they were first told about this by their Fathers.

"I-I never thought that I'd meet you until our wedding." Sakura whispered just loud enough for Sasuke to hear it.

"Same here." Sasuke said as the two continued looking into each others eyes.

'**This is our wife? SCORE!' **Sasuke's inner self ranted.

'**Oh yeah! I'm getting married to the school heart throb!' **Sakura's inner self screamed.

Sakura saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see a group of angry fan girls.

"Sasuke, if we kill her is she still your wife?" A red head asked with an evil look in her eye.

"No. Wait girls Don't kill…!" _Her, _Sasuke added to himself as the girls went after Sakura. Ino pushed them all back trying to get to her in time. Sakura ran out the door and into the hallway.

Ino finally managed to catch up with the pink haired girl.

"Follow me!" Ino yelled puling Sakura into a janitor's closet as they turned a corner. None of the pissed off fan girls saw them and ran by the door. The two 16 year olds were breathing heavily up against the door. Ino stood up and started raiding through the Janitor's stuff. Then she pulled out a bottle of Clorox bleach. Ino gave an evil grin.

"No Ino! We're not going that far!" Sakura shouted.

"If you want to survive through lunch we are!" Ino replied. She was sadly right. This was a new school and the girls were vicious and could and would hurt Sakura if they were given the chance.

"Okay fine!" Sakura shouted. Ino gave Sakura her hoodie and they headed out the door. Ino kept a mop in hand just in case. Finally they arrived at the girl's bathroom. Ino was about to lock the door until she noticed someone was in one of the stalls. Ino stuck the mop over the door and made weird noises. She managed to scare the poor girl out.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Sakura asked Ino crossing her arms and cocking her hip.

"No! Now lean your head back in the sink!" Ino practically yelled at her. Sakura did as she was told and bent her hair back. Ino dampened her pink hair and then grabbed some shampoo out of her purse. She mixed the bleach with it.

"Why'd you do that?" Sakura asked with her head still in the sink.

"So the bleach won't burn your hair off." (Note: It will burn. It did that to mecries.) Sakura wanted to scream but before she could, Ino dumped the mix on her pink head and rubbed it in. Ino also put some on her eyebrows so she wouldn't have blonde hair and pink eyebrows. Sakura just sighed as the two waited for about 10 minutes and un-wrapped the towel from Sakura's head. (where'd they get that from?)

Sakura looked in the mirror and passed out. But it wasn't for more than about 30 seconds. Until she heard,

"Sakura! Do you want me to poor this bleach in your eyes?!" Sakura sat up and saw Ino laying over her. It took Sakura a second, and then she remembered that she was now blonde.

"Sorry Ino." Sakura apologized and stood up. She turned around to once again face herself in the mirror. _I don't look that bad._ She thought emphasizing that. In fact, Sakura looked surprisingly great with blonde hair. Had her hair been any longer and her eyes blue, she would have looked just like Ino.

Sakura nodded as the two girls un-locked the bathroom door. They stepped out and saw the angry mob of fan girls discussing assassination plans in the hall. The girls had a sabotage map drawn out and everything.

"So if she comes from this way Akane, your group will get Sakura with the bat." She heard the red head from early say as she pointed to the map. Sakura shivered.

_RIIIIIIINNNNG!_

Sakura and Ino ran down to their next class, which was art. The two blondes arrived to see Shizune tapping her foot on the ground.

"You're late." She muttered just loud enough for them to hear her.

"Sorry Shizune-sama! Um, we'll explain it to you out in the hall." Ino said pulling their teacher out to the hallway.

Sakura introduced herself and explained the whole story to Shizune.

"So you **had **pink hair?" Shizune asked emphasizing had.

"Yes sensei." Sakura replied and nodded. "And I would appreciate it if you called me by miss instead of my real name because of those blood thirsty fan girls." Sakura asked giving her teacher a fine set of puppy dog eyes and a big fat "don't make me cry I'm only a baby" lip. Shizune sighed and agreed.

The three walked in and were sent to their seats. Sakura again sat next to Sasuke.

"Hey who are you?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura.

"Your wife." She replied. "Ino bleached my hair because of your fan girls." Sasuke looked at her for a minute trying to process it, then looked at her eyes and finally believed her.

"Okay class, today we will be choosing a picture of something and putting it into four different forms." Shizune started off saying. "The forms will be cartoon, scribble, paint, and of course normal." Shizune said drawing the different types on the board. She used a flower for an example. Shizune spoke again and said, "You are paired up with who ever you are sitting next to. I will hand you a camera and you will get to work."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Guess your stuck with me." She said smiling. He slightly grinned back. Shizune handed them their digital cameras.

"So which one of us will take the picture and which one of us will be in the picture?" Sakura asked fiddling with the camera lines making it go out and back in.

"I was thinking that we do a picture together." Sasuke replied. "I could just set the timer then we could each do two squares of the picture once we got that part over with. Like I could do normal and scribble."

He was smarter than Sakura had thought. That idea had never crossed her mind.

"Great idea! We'll do that. But where do you want to take it?" She asked yet another question. Sasuke was about to answer her until:

BRIIIIINNNG!

It was the end of art.

"Okay never mind that question Sasuke. But what's next subject?" She asked him.

"It's P.E." Sasuke replied standing up and offering Sakura his hand. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. Sakura followed Sasuke to their next class.

"Hello youthful students! Is the fire of will burning in all of us today?" Gai shouted. The class moaned except for Lee who yelled "YES GAI SENSEI!" Above everyone else.

"Some more than others." Gai replied as his one inch thick eyebrow twitched.

Meanwhile the girls were with Anko.

"Okay girls. Is anybody thinking about trying out for cheerleading tomorrow?" Anko asked. Only two girls hand went up. "Good. Ino, Sakura. Since you two will be trying out, I will prepare you for tomorrow. Now all you other girls, 50 laps!" She shouted as Sakura and Ino walked over to the purple haired woman.

"Okay you two. I happen to know Tsunade's (who is the principal and cheerleading coach.) favorite routine that one last years squad to the finals." Anko said happily. The two girls smiled at Anko's comment and listened for more. "So if you learn this routine and perform this for her tomorrow, you'll get in." Anko added to her previous statement. "Yawl up for it?" Anko asked looking at the two blonde girls.

"Hell yeah!" Sakura shouted and Ino just said 'yes.'

Anko taught them the steps to the music. Tsunade had taught the routine to a school with a mascot, but Konoha High didn't have one so Ino and Sakura just changed it to blonde chicks.

"So do you wanna the whole thing now?" Anko asked them.

"Yeah." The girls replied.

"Okay. Then I'll have the guys come and watch you since the girls are still running." Anko said turning away and yelling for Gai to bring the boys over. And so he did.

Sakura was nervous because her fiancé would be watching her along with the rest of the boys. Once they guys got seated in the bleachers, Anko counted them off.

"1, 2, 3, Hit it girls!" Anko shouted.

"Bur! It's could in here! There must be some blonde chicks in the atmosphere!" The cheer started off with. The girls did a few claps, stomps, and back flips. "We're sing'n Oh-ee, Oh-ee, Oh, Ice Ice Ice!" Sasuke stared at his fiancé as she moved her body like a goddess.

'**You should be glad your parents arranged the marriage.' **His inner self told him.

'I am.' He replied.

Then the girls started again,

"Oh-ee, Oh-ee, Oh, Ice Ice Ice! Here we go now!" It was the end of their cheering but then music started playing. It was a sax playing a sexy tune as the girls moved their bodies to it. All the guys were drooling over them.

Soon it was the end of their dance and Anko came and told them how well they did and that Ino needed to improve on her flexibility.

'Just ask Shikamaru how flexible I am.' Ino thought with a naughty look on her face.

RIIIIIIIING!

It was **finally **lunch time. The girls went to the locker room and changed back into their normal clothes. Sakura felt good after being complemented by Anko on how she was basically a natural. And she was pleased with her soon-to-be husband as well.

Sakura brought her lunch in a classic paper bag. Nothing special. She sat down at a table as Ino stood in the long lunch line waiting to get her food. Sasuke came over and sat next to her. Along with Naruto and a guy she didn't know whoa was brunette and had his hair in a spiky pony tail.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted sitting next to her. Before she could tell him to shut up, the group of homicidal fan girls were already glaring and giving their stares of death.

"SHIT!" She shouted standing up from the table and running out of the cafeteria.

"Sigh. I'll be right back." Sasuke said sliding off of the table and after Sakura. The brunette man sighed, "How troublesome."

"God dammit." Sakura mumbled why she was running. She was in search of a janitor's closet until a girl cam out of nowhere and pored a bucket of oil in front of her. She started slipping and was now coming to a corner; she started to trip and bent down. It was just in time that she dodged a girl with a bat that would have taken her out had she not been keeled over. Sakura sighed in relief as someone came and swept her off her feet. She looked over to see none other than Sasuke carrying her. The fan girls chased after them with the firey pits of hell in their eyes.

"We're going to pretend to make out." Sasuke said stopping and putting Sakura down.

"O-k…" Is all she got to say until she was interrupted by Sasuke's lips brushing hers. The fan girls turned the corner and stopped. Sasuke kissed Sakura passionately. The fan girls all saw that Sasuke was the one kissing Sakura. They all wined then went off and cried.

But Sasuke kept kissing her. Sakura managed to pull away.

"Uh they're gone now!" She said quickly just in case Sasuke tried to kiss her again. Sasuke laid off.

"Yeah. Sorry." He said stepping back and scratching his head. "We better get back to lunch." Sasuke said and turned around. Sakura followed him and blushed.

Sakura sat down at the table earning glares **still **from the fan girls. Sakura sat down next to Ino and Sasuke sat next to the brunette haired boy.

"Hey who's that?" Sakura asked Ino looking at him.

"Oh! That's Shikamaru, my boyfriend." Ino replied smiling. Sakura looked shocked for a minute then remembered Ino saying during gym that she had a boyfriend.

_So this is her boyfriend? _Sakura thought.

The rest of the day went by fast, They had biology, Wood shop, their electives, and then English. Finally the last bell rang signaling the end of the day. Sakura opened the door to the school and walked out. It was nice out. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. So Sakura once again walked home.

Sakura hadn't gone more than 2 blocks until she jinxed herself.

"What a beautiful sunny day." She said to herself quietly. And as if on queue, black clouds rolled over the sun and it started to rain.

Sakura's house was still 15 minutes away! _Shit I forgot my jacket! _Sakura said in her head and started running even thought it was helpless. Ahead of her she saw someone on a motorcycle pull up in their driveway. Sakura prayed that it was someone she knew. She started to run faster as she saw raven hair as the biker took off their helmet.

She ran and saw Sasuke. She sighed and walked up to him dripping wet.

"Hi." Sakura said. Sasuke turned around and saw his blonde girlfriend soaked. She was trying to cover herself up because of the shirt Ino had loaned to her. It was white. She was shivering as Sasuke just stared at her.

"How far is your home?" Sasuke asked her with a worried look in his onyx eyes.

"3 miles from her." She said weakly. Soon Sakura's eyes faded out and she started to faint.


	3. Chapter 3 The Try Outs

SasuSaku High

(A SasuSaku Fic 3.)

Sasuke caught Sakura before she could hit the ground. The poor girl was soaked. She didn't pass out because she was sick, she did because she go to col. If Sakura would have stayed out any longer, she would have suffered from hypothermia.

Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her into his mansion. He got a warm clothe and set it across her forehead after he laid her down on his bed. He put the covers over her and waited for her to wake up. There was nothing else he could do.

Inside Sakura's Dream

Sakura was wearing white, she was walking up the aisle with a bouquet in her hands. She felt happy. She saw a certain raven haired man ahead of her with his back turned. She walked up to him and he didn't turn around. She tapped on his shoulder and when he turned around he was kissing his red headed fan girl. She turned around to see Orochimaru who had been their English teacher.

"You're going to marry me beautiful." He said and tried to kiss her. His snake like tongue went for her mouth but she couldn't move. His tongue came closer and closer until…

"AH!" Sakura screamed sitting up. She looked around noticing she had never been in this room before. Then a man walked in the door. It was Sasuke.

"You're up." He said. Then he felt something hugging him. He looked over and saw Sakura crying on his shoulder. She had had a rough night. Sasuke hugged his fiancé back.

He sat down and just let Sakura cry for awhile. The dream kept haunting her as Sasuke embraced her.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"I-I-I h-had a d-dream that hiccup y-you left hiccup ,m-me!" She cried. Sasuke patted the back of her head and shushed her.

"I'd never leave you Sakura." She whispered in her ear. She stopped crying and looked him in the eye. She loved him. There was no doubt about. Sasuke pulled Sakura closer as they shared a long passionate kiss.

The couple finally pulled away love struck. Sakura was smiling as was Sasuke.

"I need to get you home." He told her. "It's one o'clock in the morning."

Sakura jumped up and yelled.

"Fuck I have the try outs tomorrow and I was supposed to practice with Ino after dinner!" She shouted running down Sasuke's stairs grabbing her shoes. "Can you take me home?" Sakura asked Sasuke with an innocent face.

"Yah." Sasuke sighed and grabbed his jacket. He didn't want her to leave.

Sasuke went and got his keys and stepped outside with Sakura. The two went to his motorcycle and Sasuke handed Sakura a helmet. She was tired and stressed and she still needed to call her mom and tell her that she met her fiancé. Then she had the try outs tomorrow and had to deal with the possessed fan girls. Also her toilet was clogged and she forgot to feed her cat Puka. So much for stress right?

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waste as they headed down the road towards her house. It had been about two minutes and Sakura thought she should break the silence.

"Thank you." She said to Sasuke.

"What? I can't hear you?" He shouted back at her as he sped up on his motorcycle.

"Thank you!" She yelled.

"What?!" He asked still not being able to here her.

"I said THANK YOU!" She shouted in his ear.

"Okay I heard you the first time." He said to her. Sakura just sighed in annoyance.

Soon the motorcycle went to a stop.

"I get off here." Sakura said getting off and handing her helmet to Sasuke.

"Goodnight." He said and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"G-goodnight." She replied trying not to stutter. Sakura waved good-bye and walked up to her house, un-locking the door and shutting it behind her.

Sasuke sighed as his love had left his side. He put his helmet back. He then drove back to his home. Not being able to get his soon-to-be wife out of his head.

Sakura awoke to a sound in her toilet that sounded like a dieing cat. Then she thought of Puka.

"Puka!" She yelled running into the bathroom, only to see Puka lying on the bathroom mat. Then she opened the toilet lid finding her thought to be dead alarm clock. She tried to pull it out but it was stuck. She flushed the toilet hoping its remains would go down. She was wrong. The water in the toilet started to overflow.

"Just great!" She shouted. Sakura gave up on her stupid alarm clock and went to her closet.

It was her try out day. She looked for something comfortable she could wear all day and wear it for the try out. She pulled out a pair of black Speedo shorts and slipped them on. Sakura then found a tight pink spaghetti strap tank top and threw that on. She slipped on her running shoes and grabbed her school bag.

Sakura walked out the door and turned around to lock it. She looked around to see Sasuke leaning on his motorcycle waiting for her.

"I've been waiting…" He said tapping his watch in annoyance. Sakura gave him a cheesy smile and ran over to him. She put on his spare helmet and the couple headed off to school.

Sakura walked elegantly down the hall on her way to the gym. Her blonde hair flowing and her shoes lightly touching the ground and not making noise. Sakura heard a loud whistle from behind and flipped the guy off. Sakura had on her 'Paris Hilton' style glasses and looked like a celebrity.

Sakura was lost in thought until she felt someone smack her butt. She turned around and smacked the guy.

"Bitch." He said to her holding the side of his face she had slapped.

"I know I am. But at least I'm not a man whore." She retorted and walked off.

Sakura entered the gym to see a group of girls warming up, including Ino. She walked over to her friend and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura apologized.

"It's okay Sakura! Sasuke explained to me what happened." Ino replied to her. Sakura sighed in relief and looked up at Sasuke and his group of friends who had planned on watching their try outs.

"Okay girls! Line up!" She heard a feminine voice yell. She looked around to see a blonde women walking over to them. This lady was Tsunade their cheerleading coach and principal.

"Ohayo Tsunade!" Sakura greeted.

"Ohayo Sakura. Anko said you and Ino had something prepared for me." Tsunade replied. Sakura nodded.

"Then in that case you two can go first." Tsunade raised her voice so the other girls could here her. They sat down and Ino cam up and stood next to Sakura.

The music started again as the two blondes did their cheer.

"Whoa those two are hot." Said the man Sasuke was sitting next to. He whacked the guy upside the head.

"The one with the short hair is my girlfriend baka!" He yelled at the man.

Soon they finished. Tsunade was in awe.

"Holy crap!" She shouted. "It took my last team a month to learn that! And it took you guys 1 day!" Tsunade couldn't stop telling them how awesome they did. Sasuke and Sakura were eventually told to get off stage (where they tried out) and walked up to the bleachers where the guys were sitting.

Sakura snuck up to the side of Sasuke and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Did I do okay?" She asked him.

"Of course you did!" He said then kissed her. "You guys were awesome!"

"And hot." Added the guy** again **sitting next to Sasuke. Sakura leaned over and kissed Sasuke, while also kicking the dude that sat next to Sasuke in the gut. He keeled over in pain while the two lovers kissed.

"Okay! We have the list of who made it!" Tsunade shouted as the girls came pouring in to where she had posted it. She backed away watching them scramble.

"Dammit!" Many of them said. But Ino and Sakura weren't one of them. The two girls were jumping up with joy.

"I made captain!" Sakura shouted.

"I made Vice-Captain!" Ino squealed.

Sorry! Writer's Block! I Will Update Soon! I Promise I'll Have 3 Chapters Out By Tomorrow! I Know This One Was Short But As I Said Writer's Block. I'm Thinking About Putting A Sleep Over In The Next So Be Patient My Friends!0.o Sorry I'm A Spaz. To Many Oreos…


	4. Chapter 4 Sleep Over Pt 1 Truth Or Dare

SasuSaku High

(A SasuSaku School Fic 4.)

Sorry The Last Chappie Was So Short! I Will Repay You With This One! I Have Gotten 4 Out In One Day So You Should Consider Yourself Lucky!

Tsunade's voice once again rang through the gym.

"Anybody who made the teams for cheerleading or football, head to the field and you guys get the day off." She said. Moans came from the people who **didn't** make it "Shut up!" It was once again Tsunade. "You cheerleaders have to prepare for the qualification rounds and you football players have a game tomorrow." She added. Ino and Sakura looked at each other smiling.

---------------------------------------On the field-----------------------------------

"Sakura! You're in charge of the cheers. Ino, you have to approve them." Tsunade said to the girls as she walked off the field.

"Okay." Sakura said looking at the squad that stood before her. "I was a cheerleader at my last school, so I guess we can work on hurkeys or pull up ands downs." Sakura said with an un-sure face. "But before we do any of that, how about you guys introduce yourselves." Sakura said pointing to a girl at the head of the group.

"I-I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga." The girl said. She had long navy blue hair and had eyes with no pupils. Sakura pointed to the girl next to her.

"I'm Temari of the Suna." This girl had caramel butter cup blonder hair and it was put in two pony tails at the top, and two below those. It was the first time Sakura had seen a girl with **4 **pony tails. Sakura moved on to the next girl.

"I'm TenTen. Just TenTen." The girl said with pride. She had dark brown hair put up in two buns. Sakura continued going down the line introducing the girls.

"Okay girls!" Sakura shouted from the front. "We're going to do a what I like to call set up and pull down. You may here some people call it the cherry drop." Some of the girls looked nervous at the word drop. "Who here has been a cheerleader before? Besides Ino." Sakura said as Ino put her hand down. One girl raised her hand. It was Hinata. "Okay Hinata come over here. We're going to do a cherry drop." Hinata nodded signifying that she knew what it was. Sakura stood in between Ino and Hinata as the two picked Sakura up by her legs and supported her feet on their hands so she could stand. "See. Now that was the hardest part. Then it comes to the part where you have to earn trust from the people who are supporting you." Sakura instructed leaning back. She fell backwards into Ino and Hinata and they caught her.

"Now pair up in groups of three and try it." Sakura commanded. Once the girls were in their positions, she counted them off.

"Okay, now a 1, 2, ready now up and stand and up and d…." Sakura was interrupted by a hard thump. She turned around to see Ali on the ground twitching. Sakura sweat dropped then yelled, "Medic!" Two men walked over and took Ali away in a stretcher. They then put a neck brace on.

"I'll be back for regionals guys!" She shouted as she was carried away. Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and confusion.

The squad continued for about another two hours as they perfected back hand springs and cherry drops. Then they did some stretching as they took a water break. And then practice was finally over. Sakura turned around and heard Hinata shouting something,

"Sakura! Ino!" She yelled as she ran over to the two, not stuttering for once. "TenTen, Temari and I are having sleep over tonight at the Hyuuga mansion. Would you two like to come?" Sakura and Ino looked at each other then nodded to Hinata. "Cool! Then you guys can just walk to my house with us. We were also going to work on our back hand springs."

"Okay." Sakura replied. "Will anybody else be there?" Sakura asked.

"Well yes. I live with my cousin who is on the football team. He's bringing his friend from his team for a sleep over also." Hinata responded.

"Let us grab our things and we'll meet you outside the stadium." Sakura and Ino said running out the exit.

----------------------------------------In locker room-------------------------------------

Sakura and Ino changed into a new pair of clothes since they were both sweating. Ino and Sakura had called each other that morning and chosen similar things. Sakura had on a blue, tight lacey top and a black skirt. Ino had the exact same thing except she had a green top and white skirt. The two headed out the door of the locker room and went to meet Hinata.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Called an annoying voice that Sakura cringed at hearing. It was Naruto who was standing next to Hinata with a group of guys behind him. Including a very annoyed Sasuke. She also say a man that looked similar to Hinata. _Must be her cousin _Sakura thought.

Once Ino and Sakura arrived in the group, the girls got ahead of the boys and they started walking.

"Okay Hinata. So what's you cousin's name?" Sakura asked trying to start a conversation.

"Oh his name is Neji." Sakura nodded. She looked back and stared at the guys. She knew Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji. But there was another man with them.

"And Hinata, who's the short haired brunette guy with the blue eyes?" Sakura asked.

"That's Kaji. He's been Neji's friend since kindergarten." Hinata responded joining Sakura in staring at the boys.

"He's cute." Temari said looking back to Kaji and smiling. He smiled back.

"I think Naruto's pretty cute." Hinata said turning red.

"I like Neji." TenTen said with a flirty look.

"Well I'm in love with my fiancé so I'm happy." Sakura said turning away.

-----------5 minutes later they're at the Hyuuga estate-----------------------------------

"We're here!" Hinata shouted running up to unlock her door. The girls stood in awe at the **huge **house that stood before them.

"Holy shit." Sakura mumbled as Temari's mouth was gaping open. The girls snapped back to reality as Hinata came and slapped them up side their heads.

"Come on you guys! My parents are gone to Canada so we're alone!" Hinata yelled leading them inside. Neji and his "gang" so to speak just walked in without a care. Except for Naruto. He was jumping around like an idiot.

"Let's go up to my room!" Hinata yelped showing the girls to her staircase.

"Okay!" They all replied in sync. The girls headed up the long row of stairs screaming. They were spazestic.

The guys waited till they were up the stairs.

"So what are we gonna do to them?" Was the first thing Naruto said.

"Well," Neji started off saying. "All we have to do is convince them to watch this." Neji held up a box that said 'Rest Stop.' On the cover it had a girl with a blood leg behind a care that had a license plate that read: kzl303.

"So we're gonna scare them?" Kaji asked.

"Yep." Neji replied.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said. The boys discussed their plans for the girls. Meanwhile, the girls were also plotting against them.

"So what are we gonna do?" Asked TenTen as she pounced on Hinata's bed.

"As far as I know, they're probably going to try to scare us." Said Sakura taking control.

"Yeah." Hinata replied. "So when they do, we should all get butcher knifes and try to scare them."

"Yeah! And masks!" Temari yelled evilly. The girls nodded in agreement and walked downstairs.

When they got down, all the guys were sitting down watching TV.

"Anybody wanna play truth or dare?" Sakura yelled. This caught the boy's attention.

"Troublesome."

"Hn."

"What ever."

"Okay!"

"Is Temari-san playing." The girls nodded and they sat down on the floor.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Hinata asked. Naruto waved his hand. "Okay Naruto-kun, you can go first.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled pounding his fists in the air. "Okay…let me see. Sakura-chan!" Sakura just sighed in reply. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Sakura replied.

"I dare you **and **Sasuke to go teepee Jaraiya's house!" He shouted.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other.

"W-well we don't know where he lives!" Sakura blurted out.

"He lives right across the street." Hinata replied.

"Thanks Hinata." Sakura said sarcastically blowing her hair out of her face.

Temari came out of the bathroom with a whole packet of toilet paper. Sasuke sighed and stood up.

"Fine." Was all that he said. Sakura stood up next to him with a confident look on her face.

"We need to put on black." Sakura suggested.

The girls pulled Sakura up to Hinata's room. Sakura already had a black skirt on and nylons, but Ino grabbed her a tight long sleeved shirt that lased up. It was the only black Hinata had. Then they grabbed her a black hat to put on like burglars where, but it wasn't a ski mask because you could still see all of Sakura's face. Also the hat ended a little bit before her eyebrow. Then Hinata grabbed her black makeup from Halloween and put some on her fingers. Hinata then smeared one streak of black on each of Sakura's cheeks. She was ready to go.

When Sakura walked out the door she saw Sasuke. He had black pants on, a black hoodie, then a hat like Sakura's and also had the streaks on his cheeks.

"Come on." Sasuke said walking down the hallway to the stairs of the Hyuuga mansion. Sakura followed him cautiously.

The two arrived at the door and stepped out.

"We'll wait here for you guys! We'll watch you through the window!" TenTen yelled waving goodbye and shutting the door. Sakura sighed and took the toilet paper out of her purse.

"Let's just get this over with." Sakura said walking off.

Sasuke and Sakura snuck up to the side of Jaraiya's house. The window blinds were open.

"I'm gonna look in to see where he is." Sasuke said taking quiet steps towards the window. Sasuke lifted his head up. Sakura looked over and saw Sasuke's eye get big and he started sweating.

"Ew." Sasuke mumbled loud enough for Sakura to hear it.

"What is it?" She asked walking over to look for herself. Sakura about passed out at what she saw. It was Jaraiya, with Tsunade.

Author's Note:

Mwahaha I left you hang'n! Next time it's time to watch the movie and Sakura and Sasuke teepee the old pervert's house. Will they succeed? The later on once it's summer break, Sasuke take their group to the Uchiha beach house. Soon to come!

-Ani (Note it's a nickname for my username that my friends made up.)


	5. Chapter 5 Sleep Over Pt 2 Bra Sizes!

SasuSaku High

(A SasuSaku School Fic 5.)

JaraTsun! No way!

Before Sasuke and Sakura was Jaraiya and Tsunade. Tsunade was drunk and Jaraiya wasn't in any of a better condition. Sakura had seen the reason why Sasuke had freaked out. Tsunade was kissing Jaraiya. **French **kissing Jaraiya. Sakura's face turned a sour form as she saw Tsunade un-buttoning Jaraiya's shirt. Sasuke screamed.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. "We need to focus at the mission at hand." Sakura added grabbing the toilet paper.

Sasuke nodded and the couple headed to the front of the house. Sakura took the role of toilet paper and threw it over a tree. Sasuke then grabbed one and threw it over the side of the house. They continued and moved to different places through out Jaraiya's front yard. Then suddenly after about 15 minutes later, Sasuke let out a girly scream and plopped down on the ground. Sakura looked over to find Jaraiya shirtless, and Tsunade awfully close. She pulled off her shirt and Sakura joined Sasuke in a girly scream.

Tsunade threw her shirt back on and ran out the door.

"Damn kids!" She yelled throwing a vase. Sasuke dodged it.

"You old hag!" Sasuke yelped.

"Wait! Sasuke?" Tsunade said squinting her eyes trying to see through the dark.

"Uh uh, no!" Sasuke replied changing his voice tone. "I'm Naruto."

"And I'm Ino!" Sakura quickly said standing next to Sasuke. Tsunade looked at the figures in black with disbelief.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jaraiya shouted running up to the door.

"Ino and Naruto teepeed the house!" Tsunade replied forming her hand into a fist. Sakura and Sasuke ran back to Hinata and Neji's house screaming.

Sakura opened the door to the Hyuuga mansion and burst out laughing. Sasuke did the same as they both sat down on the couch.

"That was hilarious!" Sakura yelled still laughing.

"Jaraiya is such a perv!" Sasuke replied laughing as well Sakura whipped a tear from the corner of her eye and looked around. It was only them

"Hey where is everybody?" She asked. Sasuke sat up and looked around. Nobody.

"They're playing a trick on us." Was what he replied.

"Or they ditched us." Sakura added. That was probably it. Sasuke nodded and Sakura slipped her shoes on.

"How far is your house from here?" Sakura asked.

"About a mile." He replied. "Yours?"

"A half a mile. Ino's and TenTen's are on the other side of town. And Naruto has an old apartment next to Temari's which is on the out skirts of town. What about the guys?"

"Well Shikamaru lives with his parents in a condo close to TenTen. Then Kaji doesn't have a place yet so he's been living with me. So if they were to go to someone's house they would go to yours." Sasuke responded.

"Crap! I gave TenTen my garage code!" Sakura yelled in frustration.

"Well let's go and get them." Sasuke said and grabbed Sakura's arm pulling her out the door.

The two teenagers raced down the street. Sakura gazed over at Jaraiya's house and chuckled. She then looked to see Sasuke with a serious look on his face. Sakura sighed.

"Do you even know how to have fun?" She asked him with a smirk. Sasuke just stared at the road ahead without notice.

"What's the address?" Sasuke asked about five minutes later.

"Oh um, I live on 1644 South Wilcott." She replied being snapped back to reality. Sasuke and Sakura turned the corner and stopped.

"Is this it?" Sasuke asked half way in awe.

"Yah." She responded walking up to her garage. She opened the key pad where she would punch in the code. And that's what she did. Her garage opened almost silently as she walked in urging Sasuke to hurry up.

"Why was it so quiet?" He asked.

"Because it has a built in silencer." She replied in a smart 'know it all' tone.

The two teens walked in the garage and Sakura went to open the door that led into her house. The door opened with a creepy screech. When Sakura looked in, it was pitch black. Sasuke was right behind her with basically no facial expression what so ever.

They walked into Sakura's 'mansion' cautiously. Sakura was tip toeing while Sasuke just stayed quiet.

"Let's split up." Sakura suggested. Sasuke nodded. "I'll take the top floor." He replied. Sakura agreed and headed down her stairs. She couldn't see anything.

Sasuke walked up the huge stair case quietly. _She has a big house, _he thought. The stairs creaked with every step, some louder than others. There was a door slightly open to the left. That was the first room Sasuke checked out. He opened the door quietly. Sasuke heard foot steps from across the room. Then suddenly, he saw something shine. Before Sasuke knew it, a man was coming after him with a knife. He threw the guy over his shoulder and onto the ground. Sasuke was about to body slam him until he heard his voice.

"Sasuke teme stop!" Sasuke recognized the voice and helped him up. It was Naruto.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Sasuke yelled at the blonde that stood before him.

"It was a joke!" Naruto responded and the rest of the guys came out of the closet.

"We got you!" They all shouted, Kaji jumping around like and idiot.

"Yep! And the girls are gonna get Sakura way worse than we got you!" Naruto added.

Sakura went down the stairs with her eyes wide. She was scared. Sakura hated her basement, especially in the dark. She got down off the stairs finally and walked over to the door which led into her laundry room. She turned the door knob and felt ooze falling on top of her. Sakura looked up to see a bucket of red stuff on top of the door. It fell on her and the stuff coated the blonde girl. Sakura screamed then looked at her hands and wanted to puke. It smelled nasty and it was red. No it wasn't red paint. It was blood!

"Holy…SHIT!!!!" Sakura screamed and started running around frantically. Then suddenly, a big glob plopped in front of her. She looked at it and noticed that it was a heart! This didn't help the fact that Sakura was screaming already. She once again started running around as if the house was burning down. Then the lights flickered on. Sakura looked around to see someone in a cape with a white mask that looked like Scream. This person had a knife and had blood on their mask. The person attacked her and threw her on the ground. The killer sat on top of her and started to peel of their mask. Sakura stared with great intent and saw who it was.

"INO!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and about passed out.

Ino looked down and smiled.

"Gotcha!" She yelled. Sakura pushed Ino off of her and stood off. She hugged herself and shivered.

"I hate you!" Sakura replied.

"Don't worry." Ino said. "The guys did something to Sasuke too." Sakura then broke out laughing.

"Then what the hell was with the blood and heart?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah! TenTen's uncle works at a meat diner. So he gave us some pig blood and a pig heart." She responded laughing. Sakura glared. It was real blood. Sakura sighed and noticed the rest of the girls laughing in the back.

"I hate all of you!" Sakura yelled sarcastically. Their laughing just grew and they headed up stairs.

Sakura got up to the top of the stairs and saw Sasuke and Shikamaru talking while drinking sake. Sasuke looked fine. Sakura's eyes turned red and she attacked Naruto.

"What did you guys do to him?!" She asked screaming.

"We attacked him!" Naruto replied.

"You attacked him?!" Sakura yelled pulling Naruto's hair. "Look at me! I just had a blood bath! And I got attacked by Ino and stepped on a heart!" All the guys, including Sasuke broke out laughing. 

Sakura's face turned red with anger. She grabbed the heart out of the bucket that TenTen was holding it in. Sakura stomped over to Sasuke and slammed it in his face. The guys were laughing even harder.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke shouted.

"That's how I feel!" Sakura retorted.

"Okay you two should go take showers." Ino suggested.

"Fine. But I get the upstairs one." Sakura replied going up her stairs. Sasuke just sighed.

"Hn." Was all he said and headed down stairs.

--------------About 20 Minutes Later------------

Sakura stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She shivered for a second then walked out of her bathroom. She headed down the hallway towards her room. Sakura opened the door to see TenTen and Hinata on her bed and Ino and Temari in her arm chair. Sakura walked in and glared at them.

"Okay Sakura we're sorry!" Temari shouted.

"I know." Sakura replied. "I just like making you guys feel guilty."

Ino glared at Sakura for a second then looked at her. There was a long moment of silence.

"Hey Sakura." Ino said looking at her blonde friend. "If you don't mind me asking, what size of bra do you wear?" Sakura turned bright red and turned around

"E 32." She replied and turned away from them. Ino jaw gaped open. Sakura didn't look **that **big. Of course she was above average, but an E? That was just weird.

"I can top that." Temari said with her nose in air.

"I bet I can too." TenTen added.

"Same here." Ino said.

"Yep." Was all Hinata said. The next thing you knew the girls were racing down the stairs.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Neji-kun!"

"Shikamaru!"

"Kaji-san!"

"Naruto-kun!"

The girls paraded over to the guys arguing over whose 'chest' was the biggest.

"Whose chest is the biggest?!" They all shouted in sync. A wave of red overcame all of the boy's faces.

"I think you're all the same." Neji muttered.

"No fucking way!" TenTen shouted. Everyone else was shocked that TenTen said a curse word. "There is **no **way I am as flat chested as them!" TenTen yelled.

Sakura ran over to Sasuke.

"No Sasuke! I know you know I know that you know that I am the biggest!" Sakura whaled trying to keep her towel up. Everybody looked at Sakura, then TenTen, then Ino, then Hinata, then Temari.

"We need to talk this over." Sasuke said coolly pulling the guys into a group huddle. The girls meanwhile kept on arguing.

"So what do you think?" Asked Shikamaru.

"I know it's not TenTen." Neji replied.

"I wish it was but it's not Hinata." Naruto added. Neji glared at him.

"It's definitely not Ino then." Shikamaru mumbled.

"I don't think its Temari." Kaji said a little confused.

"I think its Sakura." Sasuke said finally contributing to the group.

"Then it's decided?" Neji asked.

"Yep." The blonde boy replied.

The guys pulled back from their huddle and nodded.

"It's Sakura." They all said at the same time.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura shouted jumping in the air. "You just got served TenTen!" She ranted. TenTen glared along with the other girls. It was going to be a long night. 


	6. Chapter 6 Wedding Date

SasuSaku High

(A SasuSaku School Fic 6.)

Marriage Date

Sakura continued to gloat and the boys just sat their and talked.

"Anyone want to watch a scary movie?" Neji asked making Sakura stop here ranting.

"Yah. Which one?" Sakura asked.

"Rest Stop." Sasuke replied before Neji could.

"Yes!" All the rest of the girls yelped in sync.

"Okay then. Where's your TV Sakura?" Shikamaru asked in a lazy tone.

"Follow me." Sakura said and gestured forward with her arm.

She led them downstairs to the middle level where the living room and bedrooms were. They went down a small case of stairs and then came to a wide open area with a couch, 2 arm chairs, and an entertainment center with an 84 inch TV with surround sound.

"Whoa." Temari mumbled. Sakura sat down about 6 inches from the screen and bent down to the DVD player. She ejected the platform.

"Give me the disk." She said and threw her arm out to the side. Neji handed it to her and she put it in the player. She pushed the plat form back in and the previews started. Sakura picked up her remote and pushed the button that said root menu. It took her to the place where you can select scenes and start the movie. She pressed play of course.

Sakura sat down on the floor at the foot of her couch next to Sasuke. Then the movie started. The beginning was about a girl who is running away from home with her boyfriend. The two are going to Nevada. The girl has to go to the bathroom so they stop at a restroom. The girl goes in alone and the bathroom is nasty and disgusting. She goes but someone starts pounding on the door, and it's not a girl. She shouts at the guy, cal him a pervert, etc. Then she goes out to find her boyfriend. The car's not there. She freaks out then looks over at a camper that's parked next to it. She sees a camera flash.

Sakura at this point was hugging her legs to her body. She was already scared. In the movie the girl walked back in to the bathroom and sat and cried. Then she looked over at the janitor's closet and heard a voice. She cracks it slightly open but there are chains that keep it locked. Inside is a girl. She tells the other girl about the man and what he probably did to her boyfriend. She also explains why she's in there and how the man raped her countless times and tortured her by drilling wholes in her body. Sakura screamed when they showed it. Then the girl in the closet started passing out and was bleeding out of her mouth. The other girl ran outside and saw a Sheriff. They talk for awhile about it but then a truck comes and runs him over. Sakura now is screaming and holding on to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her with a smirk then some what smiled. She was cute when she was scared.

"Hey Neji can I talk to you?" Sasuke suddenly said standing up. Neji nodded and the two walked over away from the group. "I don't think we should scare the girls. I mean look at Sakura. She's probably already going to get nightmares." Sasuke said to Neji.

"Yah. I agree. TenTen's scared also and I don't think Ino and Temari are holding up."Neji Agreed.

"Good." Sasuke replied and the two went back to sit down.

When Sasuke sat down Sakura latched on to him and screamed.

"The guy's biting her finger off!" She whaled. All the girls squealed. The boys just looked at the screen astonished.

"Now that's just wrong." Was all Sasuke said and comforted Sakura.

"Way cool!" Kaji shouted and Temari whacked him in the back of the head.

"Gross." Neji complained.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. Naruto had no reply and just stared at the screen with a grin.

Sakura buried her head into Sasuke's shoulder and screamed. This went on for about another hour before the movie was over. Then they watched the credits and there was a short. It had a **really **sucky ending. Sakura sighed in relief when it was over.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked rubbing her eye.

"Midnight." Sasuke replied looking at his watch. Sakura yawned and leaned on Sasuke.

"I guess we're staying here for the night?" Sakura questioned.

"Guess so." Ino replied.

"Well I only have 5 rooms." Sakura replied. "So we'll have to divide in to groups of two." As soon as those words left Sakura's mouth they all paired up. It was Ino and

Temari, TenTen and Hinata, Kaji and Naruto, and Neji and Shikamaru. Sakura would have to be with Sasuke. She just sighed. "Fine. Sasuke and I will take my room. The rest of you guys can choose. The rooms are down that way." She said pointing. They all rushed away in a mob.

"So where's your room?" Sasuke asked turning to look at Sakura.

"It's upstairs." She replied.

"So we're away from all of them?" He questioned.

"Yep." Sakura responded. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him up to her room. They went up a long case of stairs, down a few hallways, and then they finally arrived. Sakura opened the door and Sasuke let out a small gasp.

"Holy crap." He mumbled. Her room was huge! She had a 4 foot plasma screen TV. She had a bathroom, and a huge bed. Sasuke walked in and looked around. He glanced at the bathroom and noticed a beeping inside the toilet.

"What is that beeping noise?" He asked irritated by it.

"Oh yeah…" Sakura said in a worried fashion. "Let's just say I have anger management problems when it comes to my alarm clock."

Sasuke walked over and opened the toilet lid. He stuck his arm in and shut the clock off.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Sakura yelled in astonishment.

"I flipped the switch." He replied. Sakura laid down on her bed. There was a long silent pause between the two.

"So what do you think?" She asked breaking the silence.

"About what?" Sasuke replied laying down next to her.

"About the whole marriage thing." She responded.

"Well. Um. I'm looking forward to it." Sasuke spat out his words.

"Really?" Sakura asked sitting up.

"Yah." He replied.

Before Sasuke knew it, he felt something warm embracing him. He looked down to see Sakura hugging him.

"Me too." She whispered. Sasuke looked at her and smiled. He pulled her head up and looked into her emerald eyes. Sasuke then went in for a kiss. Their lips met and a wave of comfort flew over the both of them. Sakura kissed him back, French style. Her tongue entered his mouth as Sasuke toppled over on to Sakura's bed. Sakura sat on top of him and they continued to kiss. Their tongues lingering. The two finally pulled apart out of breath. Sakura rolled off of Sasuke so she was lying next to him. Sakura breathed a few times then rolled on her side so she was facing him. She was about to try to kiss him again, but her doorbell rang. Sakura sighed and stood up. She walked down the stairs with Sasuke following her. They finally arrived at the front door.

Sakura opened the door and before her stood a tall man in black.

"May I help you?" Sakura asked confused.

"We're looking for Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." The man said with another man walking up beside him.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She replied.

"And I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke interrupted. "Now what do you want?"

"We're your father's agents. We're here to inform you that your father has just had a heart attack." The man said handing Sasuke an envelope. Sasuke took it from the man.

"That letter is from your father is to you and Ms.Haruno." The shorter one said. "Our work here is done." The men walked off silently. Sakura shut the door and leaned up against it.

"Dammit!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and hugged him. He opened the letter and read it aloud.

"Dear Sasuke and Ms.Haruno,

I am sorry to tell you I have suffered from a heart attack. Due to the fact that you two will be getting married for business alliance that means that both company owners will have to sign papers on the day of your wedding. The doctors have informed me that I will not live for more than a month. So I think you get the point. It's scheduled for Monday. We already have preparations made. I love you son and have wrote out my will for you and Itachi. And good luck to you Ms.Haruno. I look forward to seeing your pretty face once again.

Sincerely,

Mr. Uchiha" Sasuke wanted to cry. His father, for the first time in many years had said that he loved him. He sniffled and Sakura just hugged him tighter.

"So this means we're getting married on Monday?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." He replied.


	7. Chapter 7 The Announcement

SasuSaku High

(A SasuSaku School Fic 7.)

The Announcement

Ino ran into the hallway where Sasuke and Sakura were standing. All the girls and guys were behind her.

"What happened?" Ino asked. Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke and I are getting married on Monday." Everyone, even Shikamaru gasped. Sasuke explained why and everyone was shocked.

"Now I just need to sleep." Sakura said heading back to her room. Sasuke followed and everyone else went back to their rooms.

Sakura went into her room and flung open her dresser. She pulled out a pair of long baggy pants and a white shirt.

"Here." Sakura said giving them to Sasuke. "They're my Dad's." Sasuke nodded and went into her bathroom. He changed and walked back out. Sakura then did the same and changed into her pajamas. She walked out. She was wearing a pair of pink plad lounge pants and a white spaghetti strap shirt. Sakura came and laid down on her bed next to Sasuke.

"Guess we better get used to this." She said to him.

"Yah." He replied. Sakura looked into his onyx eyes and saw sadness. She snuggled over to him and buried her head in his chest. Sasuke laid there with his fiancé as they both fantasized about their wedding. Before Sakura knew it, sleep had her tightly in its grasp. And soon enough, Sasuke was asleep as well.

----------------The Next Morning------------

Sasuke awoke from a loud noise bursting from the kitchen. It was music. He looked over to see no Sakura. He stood up and walked down stairs. He arrived at the kitchen and saw Sakura dancing around in denim mini shorts and a blue tank top. She was singing to the song.

"I am an arms dealer. Fighting you with weapons in the form of words. And I don't really care which side winds. As long as the room keeps sing'n that's the business I'm in." She sang. It was Fall Out Boy's new song. Sakura was cooking breakfast.

"Thanks for the wake up call." He said to her, sarcastically.

"You're welcome. But we have school today so you couldn't sleep in." Sakura replied. Sasuke's stomach did a back flip as he remembered he had a Shakespeare 5 page essay do today.

"Shit!" He yelled and ran into Sakura's room. "I forgot about that essay!" Sakura didn't reply. She just turned the music up and started dancing and singing again.

"This ain't a scene. It's a god damn arms race! This ain't a scene. It's a god damn arms race! This ain't a scene. It's a god damn arms race. I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress." Her voice rang through out the kitchen.

Soon everyone was up and ready. Sakura passed out food and they all ate.

"This is delicious!" Kaji complemented.

"Yah." TenTen agreed. Everyone else nodded. The music continued to play.

"I'm FINSIHED!" A voice echoed through the kitchen. Everyone looked over to see Sasuke holding paper in his hand.

"Good." Sakura replied. "Glad I woke you up at 5?" She asked him

"What?!" He yelped. He looked at the clock and it read 7:00. "Yes." He hated to admit.

"Wait. Was something do today?" Ino asked.

"Yah. Our 5 page Shakespeare essay." Sakura replied. And as if on queue, everyone screamed and ran up to the computer in Sakura's room. Nobody had done it. "And the funny thing is," Sakura started off saying. "I have a song to fit this." She flipped on her CD player and on came Eminem with his song Just Lose It. The song was loud.

"Now everyone report to the dance floor, To the dance floor, to the dance floor. Now everyone report to the dance floor. Alright Stop! Pajama time. Come here little kiddies, On my lap. Guess whose back with a brand new rap? And I don't mean rap as in a new case of child molestation accusation." It did indeed fit the occasion. "That's just a metaphor, I'm just psycho I go a little bit crazy sometimes I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes Good God, dip, do a little slide Bend down, touch your toes and just glide." Sakura danced around like an idiot while Sasuke ate.

Soon the clock read 7:30. It was time to leave. Sakura and Sasuke grabbed their bags and headed off.

"We have a game tonight." Sasuke said to Sakura.

"Yah. I finally got the cheerleaders to do our routine without killing each other." Sakura laughed out. "So who are you guys playing?" She asked.

"Suna High." He replied.

"Oh! Temari used to go there." Sakura said. The couple had no more time for talk because before them was their high school. They walked on campus and headed towards the field for practice.

Sakura found only half her team. All of her friends were still at her house writing their papers.

"Okay guys. Today is our first game." Sakura said above the 6 people who sat before her. "We're going to do two cheers during half time. First we will do our cheer to I Like That. Then we'll do our finally to Lose My Breath. Got it?" Everyone nodded. Sakura looked across the field to see TenTen, Ino, Temari, and Hinata running towards her.

"We finished!" They all shouted.

"Good. Now sit down." She ordered. "Let's practice the cheer we'll do first.

The girls made a V with Sakura in the front. The music flared and Sakura counted them off.

"I, 2, 3, Hit it!" They did a slide then did a row of hurkeys. They went down the line like dominoes. Then they got in the formation for a Cherry Drop. They put the lightest girls on top. In front was Sakura, then on her right was Hinata, and on her left was Ino. The cherry drop was successful. They all did back flips and a few other things. Soon, the 1st cheer was over. It was now time for the final cheer.

The group started off with their heads down because there was a band solo at the beginning. Then they started. (I would give detail but it's a finale and I'm going to wait till the football game to tell you!)

By the time it was lunch, everyone was out of breath. Sakura went and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Practice dismissed." She told her team. They all sighed with relief and walked off to lunch. Sakura went to meet Sasuke.

"He **should **be finished with football practice." She mumbled to herself. And indeed he was. She walked up to him.

"You should take a shower." She chuckled covering her nose.

"I know." He responded. "But before I do, give me a big hug!" He shouted trying to give Sakura a hug. She squealed and backed off. "Sicko!" She yelled at him with a smirk.

Sasuke smiled and walked off to the showers. Sakura walked the opposite direction towards the cafeteria. When she walked in there was a group of fan girls waiting for her.

"There is no way you are marrying Sasuke on Monday!" The red head shouted.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled looking over at her blonde friend.

"Sorry! They heard me talking about it with Shikamaru!" Ino replied with a fake smile. Sakura just sighed and ran down the hallway. She looked back and saw the blood thirsty mob running behind her. Sakura kept her eye on them and not what was in front of her. When she turned the corner a bucket of pink stuff was thrown on her. Now she couldn't see. She ran frantically into the girl's bathroom and locked the door.

She stuck her head in the sink and washed all the pink stuff off of her. She looked in the mirror and screamed. Sakura had pink hair again. Sakura sighed and sat down on the floor. Now she had to some how get out. She dug through her purse in search of anything that could help her. Then, she found it.

Sakura burst through the door screaming.

"Spider!" She yelled throwing a fake spider in the air. All the girls screamed. They scattered and this bought Sakura time. She ran back to the lunch room and sat down. Sakura was breathing heavy and glared at Ino.

"What happened to you?" All the girls asked.

"Fan girls happened." Sakura replied. Sakura saw Sasuke and waved. He barely glanced at her and sat down next to her.

"Hi Sakura." He said and turned to talk to Neji but was pulled back when he saw her pink hair. "Wait! What the hell happened to you?" He asked.

"Your homicidal fan girls." She responded glaring at him. Sasuke slowly turned his head away then went and talked to Neji.

"So Sakura. What does your wedding dress look like?" Hinata asked out of the blue.

"Oh. I was going to wear my Mom's peach colored ruffled dress." She replied.

"NO!" Ino yelled at Sakura. "You're not wearing that hideous thing! First off it's been worn by your Mom, your older sister, your Grandma, and both of your aunts! Oh, and don't forget about your gay uncle! That thing is too old and I'm going to buy you a new one!" Ino protested.

"I guess you're right." Sakura replied. "We can go to the mall tomorrow. It's Saturday."

Ino nodded and the girls went about their business. Before they knew it, the bell had rang which signaled the end of lunch.

"More practice." Sakura complained and walked off. The girls followed her on to the field once again.

Once the girls were there, Tsunade was waiting for them.

"I need to fit you guys for your uniforms." She said to the teens. Sakura nodded and announced it to her squad. They lined up in front of Tsunade. Sakura was 1st. Tsunade measured her height and width with a tape measure.

"Extra small skirt and medium top, both tight fit." She said as she wrote it down on a note pad. She went down the rest of the line. This took about am hour because one girl argued her size. Once they were done. They had only about an hour before they had to get ready for the game.

"Okay. I'll go grab your outfits from Shizune and be back in about 5 minutes. Till then, you guys can just talk." Tsunade said and walked across the field and into the school.

Immediately a group formed around Sakura.

"Is it true you're going to marry Sasuke?"

"Do you love him?"

"Are you cheating on him?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Have you guys kissed yet?"

"Who's invited to the wedding?" Sakura sighed and yelled at them.

"Yes! Yes! No! Yes! Yes! And I have no clue!" She shouted and pushed through the mob.

"Girls! Get off of Sakura!" She heard Tsunade yell. They backed away and Sakura sighed with relief.

"Thanks." Sakura said. Tsunade nodded.

"Okay. I've got your uniforms. When I call your name, you will take your uniform and go change into it. We have 45 minutes before the game." Tsunade said to the girls. They nodded.

"Sakura." Tsunade said. Sakura walked up and grabbed it. The uniform was in a box. She walked down to the locker rooms. Sakura had no clue what the outfit looked like. She was slightly scared.

Sakura plopped down on the bench in the locker room and opened the box. In side was a black and white uniform. The top was like a black tank top except it was only slightly larger than a sports bra. Then it had a white K on it for Konoha High. The skirt was like any other cheer leading skirt. It was black and had a white rim at the top. It broke out into sections and underneath it was a white slip. Sakura smiled. It was awesome. More girls pored into the locker room and started changing. Sakura's fit just right. Nothing had gone wrong. But now it was time for the game.

"It's time for the game girls!" Sakura shouted. "Everyone ready?" They nodded and headed out to the field.

The crowd cheered as the cheer leaders ran out of the locker rooms. They screamed and yelled and jumped hoping to get the crowd pumped up. And that's what they did. They ran over in front of the bleachers and watched the football line up.

"From Konoha," The announcer said, "We have quarter back Sasuke Uchiha! Offensive Linemen Neji Hyuuga and Kaji Kishimoto! Wide receiver Shikamaru Nara! Running back Naruto Uzumaki!" The announcer continued to announce all the players until it was time to announce the Suna. The Suna had a small team. It wasn't much. But their quarter back Gaara looked scary.

Soon it was finally time to start the game.

"Set, 22, 34, hike!" Sasuke shouted and they were off. Gaara got the ball and was heading for a touch down. Kaji gained up on him. Gaara tried to pass it to his brother Konkuro but Naruto caught it. Naruto ran and passed it to Neji. Neji went in for a touch down.

"Touch down Konoha! Number 22 Neji Hyuuga!" The cheerleaders did a short cheer and then it was back to game time. For about another hour it was between Gaara and Sasuke. By half time, they were tied 35 to 35. The guys went off the field and the cheerleaders ran out.

"Now it's time for the Konoha cheer squad!" The announcer said. The crowd went wild. First off was their I Like That cheer. (since I already explained it I won't explain it again.) They did exactly what they had done in practice, except even better. The started off in the V. Did a few cherry drops. Then did hurkeys, back flips, kick overs, etc. The crowd cheered as their first dance came to and end. Now it was time for the finally.

The drums started playing signaling silence from the crowd. Then the music started. They started off with the same dance from the music video. Then when it came to the breathing part, Sakura was thrown up in the air and she did a spin. Sasuke stared at his fiancé in amazement. The girls did a shimmy and they did a black flip cart wheel, then a hurkey and a front flip. Then it came to the breathing part and Sakura, Ino, and Hinata formed a triangle then did a chest pop. They repeated this and did the moves from the music video as the crowd cheered. Finally it was over. Then on the last beat the ended with Sakura being held up by Temari and TenTen and fireworks shot in the air. Everyone screamed and yelled with excitement.

Now it was back to the game. They started off with Naruto having the ball. He made a touchdown. Then Konkuro got the ball and made a touch down. This went on for one quarter. Finally it was the last 3 minutes of the game. It was tied once again except it was 64/64. They were off and Sasuke had the ball. He was almost to the touch down mark until Gaara hit him in the side and he went down about 4 feet from the mark. Then the game was over. An instant reply showed on the screen. The football had **barely **passed the mark. Konoha had won.


	8. Chapter 8 Dress Shopping Gone So Wrong

SasuSaku High

(A SasuSaku Fic 8.)

Dress Shopping Gone So Very Wrong

The crowd cheered, the cheerleaders screamed, and the football players pilled on top of Sasuke. People pored onto the field. The Suna players just walked away. Konoha had won the game. The cheerleaders ran over to the football team and congratulated them with screaming.

"Yay Sasuke teme you did it!" Naruto yelled to his raven haired friend. Sasuke smiled and stood up. His team mates carried him on their shoulders. Frankly, Sasuke was the one with almost no emotion upon his face.

After the field was empty, the cheerleaders and football players headed to the locker rooms.

"We kicked ass!" Sakura shouted. All the girls smiled and were out of breath. Meanwhile the guys weren't as happy.

"I thought we did okay." Neji said.

"No. We barely won and we need more practice." Sasuke replied.

"I agree." Naruto responded. "But Sasuke that last play was freaking awesome!" Everyone agree once again.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said. It was already 9 o'clock.

"So do you guys wanna go out to one of the clubs to celebrate?" Sakura asked her friends.

"Yeah!" They all said.

"But let's ask the guys to come also." Ino suggested.

"Okay." Sakura replied. They changed out of their outfits and walked over to the guys.

"So do you guys want to go to a club tonight?" Sakura asked the guys.

"Yah!" Kaji replied.

"Fine." Sasuke answered. The rest of the guys just nodded.

"Okay then. We can all go home and change, then we can meet at my house." Sakura ordered. Everyone agreed and they split up. Sakura headed down the sidewalk and put on her jacket. It was nighttime now and it was cold. Sakura heard something behind her and started to speed up. She heard it coming closer. Sakura was then running. She finally arrived at her house and opened her garage. She flipped on the light and shut the garage door. She ran in her house and made sure all the doors were locked. Who or what ever it was had gone away.

She walked up her stairs to her room. She turned on every light switch that she passed. Finally the pink haired girl arrived at her room. She opened the door and turned on her light. She rushed over to her wardrobe and pulled out a few dresses. There was a pink summer dress. Sakura put that one aside. Then there was a green ruffley cocktail dress. But she didn't like it because it had too many ruffles. But then she came across a black cocktail dress. It was like any other cocktail dress. It was plain but seductive. Sakura tried the dress on. She walked over to her mirror and eyed herself. It was almost too tight. It was short and went about 5 inches above her knees. She pulled out a pair of black nylons and put those on under her dress. She then found a pair of black high heeled shoes and slipped them onto her feet. Then her doorbell rang. She ran downstairs and opened the door. There stood Sasuke, Kaji, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and Temari.

"You're lucky I just got finished getting ready." She said walking outside and locking the door behind her.

So that night the group decided to go to a club called Black Out. They had fun blah blah blah. So Saturday rolls around and now it's time for Sakura and Ino to go dress shopping.

"Forehead girl it's time to wake up!" A certain blonde teen shouted. "You can't ignore the fact that you are indeed getting married on Monday and you **still **need a dress!" Sakura rolled over away from Ino. Then she let out a tired moan.

"Just 5 more minutes Mom." She wined.

"No! I am not your mother! Now get up baka!" Ino screamed.

"Fine." Sakura replied sitting up.

"Now that's more like it." Ino replied and walked out of Sakura's room.

Sakura walked over to her wardrobe once more. She scanned her clothes for something, no **anything **thatshe could wear to the mall. Sakura pulled out a black spaghetti strap and a pair of flare jeans. She slipped on a pair of black flip flops and brushed her hair. She then put on her usual make up and brushed her teeth. And on the way out with Ino she quickly slipped on her pair of what you could call, 'Paris Hilton' style glasses.

In about 10 minutes notice, the two girls arrived at the mall. They walked in the mall and headed to one of the popular wedding dress shops known as 'Bachelorette.' Sakura and Ino sped off. Sakura noticed while they were running to the store, there were three of Sasuke's fan girls sitting at one of the tables in the food court. It was the red head she believed to know as Matsuri, and then there was the one who had almost hit her with a baseball bat known as Akane, and then there was the last one, a short blue headed girl who had died her hair pink again, she was called Aki. Sakura rolled her eyes at the sight of them glaring at her.

Meanwhile with the three fan girls…

"Ug she is such a bitch!" Matsuri yelled.

"Shut it Matsuri." Spoke a blonde with long curly hair that was let down.

"Sasuke doesn't even like her!" Aki shouted in an annoyed tone.

"Yah. Sasuke had no choice right? It was arranged! So therefore Sakura can back out if she wants." Matsuri said with and evil grin.

"Yah right. Who's gonna convince her to do that? Every girl in the school is practically in love with Sasuke! Like she'll back out." Aki complained.

"Well what if we force her to?" Akane exclaimed. An evil smirk came across the girls faces as they started to plot the sabotage.

"Sakura! Look at this one! And it's only 1,000 yen and it's on clearance!" Ino yelled at Sakura from across the store. Sakura ran over and stood in awe. In front of her was a faded off white velvet dress. It was sleeveless and strapless and had an over lap of cloth at the top that held the dress up. It was tight from the chest to the waste then flared out like any normal wedding dress but only half as much. And no ruffles! It was still straight even when it flared. It of course had all the traditional features and was beautiful.(Note! Go Here:  To See The Actual Dress.)

"I want it." Was the first thing Sakura said when she saw it.

"I already got it!" Ino replied handing Sakura the dress. She kept staring at the one on the model in awe.

After about two hours of shopping and finally finding the right dress, the two girls were leaving. They were at the food court when…

"Ino I'm going to the bathroom quickly before we leave." Sakura said to her friend.

"Okay." Ino replied. "I'll wait right here." Ino sat down at a table.

Sakura walked into the bathroom with a smile, very un aware that three people were following her. (Guess who?? Mwa ha ha ha ha! ) Sakura pulled her mirror out of her purse. She heard the door to the bathroom open. She turned the mirror so she could see who it was.

"Matsuri…" She muttered under her breath.

"Oh! Forehead girl knows my name!" Matsuri said with Akane and Aki giggling next to her. Sakura put her mirror back in her purse.

"What do you want?" She asked and shot them a glare.

"On nothing of course!" Matsuri said in a **very** sarcastic tone. "Only you to be gone." She added and put a knife towards Sakura's throat. Her two followers gasped.

"Matsuri this wasn't the plan!" Akane cried.

"So! We all want her dead! Everyone does!" Matsuri yelled.

Sakura was on the verge of tears. The knife was sharp. And Matsuri's pressure didn't help. She drew the knife deeper and deeper into Sakura's neck.

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed trying to kick her. Matsuri punched her in the stomach. She coughed up blood. "What the hell did I do to you?!" Sakura screamed, tears poring down her face.

"You took Sasuke away." She replied. Now Matsuri was cutting Sakura's throat. Sakura tried to scream but couldn't. Sakura swore she was going to die.

"Matsuri stop!" Aki yelled grabbing Matsuri and pulling her off of Sakura. Sakura fell to the ground. Matsuri continued to kick Sakura.

"Stop you're gonna kill her!" Akane yelled pushing her back. Sakura was bleeding and was un conscious.

"Come on." Matsuri ordered. She then spat on the girl and they walked off.

Ino burst through the doors of the bathroom.

"Sakura!" She screamed kneeling down to her friend. "Medic!" She screamed even louder. More people started coming in the bathroom. "Why won't somebody call fucking 911?!" Ino yelled. Sakura's neck cut up in different directions and she was bruised all over. Ino was pretty sure her arm was broken.

In about 20 minutes later, an ambulance had arrived and was taking Sakura to the hospital. Ino was with her. Sakura's eyes opened slightly.

"I-Ino?" Sakura whispered. She looked down and saw Ino's head laying on her and crying. Ino looked up and smiled.

"You're awake!" Ino screamed.

"Where am I?' She asked.

"Now don't talk. But you're in an ambulance." Ino said to her friend. She also explained that she had been assaulted by someone. Now the memories were flooding back. _Matsuri _Sakura thought to herself. When Sakura could talk, she would tell everyone what she did to her.

Now it's been two hours after the whole incident. Sakura had to go into surgery because one of her main arteries was damaged. This artery is known as the juggler. (Yah yah laugh all you want but it's a real artery in your neck that is it gets damaged you can die in a matter of minutes because of blood loss.) Sakura finally got out of surgery. It was a success. As for the rest of her body, she did suffer a broken arm and minor bruising and scaring. But otherwise everything is okay now.

"Sakura!" Cried Hinata and TenTen as they ran into the hospital room.

"Sakura!" All the guys, (except for Kaji because he's not there.) screamed. Even Sasuke did. Sakura gave a smile as they ran over to her.

"Where are Kaji and Temari?" Asked Ino.

"Temari and Kaji, well. Um, they were originally from the Suna and you knew that. And they both decided to move back." Ino sighed.

"Oh well I never really got to know her anyway." Ino said. Sakura nodded and looked at Sasuke who was holding her hand.

"So what happened?" He asked her. Since Sakura couldn't talk, she wrote it all down on a piece of paper. Even that it was Matsuri. "That bitch!" Sasuke yelled as he read it.

"Sakura. This whole situation is going to go to court." Shikamaru said to her. 'Good.' She wrote down on another piece of paper. They talked for awhile until two police officers walked in Sakura's room.

"Ms.Haruno?" One of them said. Sakura nodded. "Okay. We need to ask you a few questions." Sakura nodded again since she couldn't speak. "First off, do you know who did this to you?" They asked. Sakura nodded and handed them the piece of paper with the explanation written on it. "We'll keep in touch." They said and walked out. "So when did they say you can go home?" Sasuke asked Sakura. She wrote down the answer. 'Tomorrow. They also said I could start talking again. Or should I say whispering.' Sasuke looked at the paper and hugged her. He whispered something in her ear. "I'm just glad you're alright." Sakura turned red and smiled.

The hours passed as their now group of 8 talked about the wedding and the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties. Then a nurse brought in a white board and black marker for Sakura to use so she wasn't using a notebook of paper per conversation. Now it was 8 o'clock. End of visiting hours.

"Visiting hours are over." A nurse came in and told them. Sakura gave her the white board. It read, 'Can my husband stay?' The nurse sighed and nodded and gave her back the board. Everyone else left so it was just Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura couldn't do much so they just talked for about another hour until Sakura fell asleep. Sasuke grabbed his jacket and put it on the hand of the chair as a pillow. He soon fell asleep also. In Sakura's mind, her assault kept replaying over and over again.

"_So! We all want her dead! Everyone does!"_ It replayed all night. Nothing but those words. _"So! We all want her dead! Everyone does!" _Sakura barely got any sleep. Soon, came morning.

As soon as visiting hours came, everyone was there. Even lazy ass Shikamaru. They were eager to get Sakura out of the hospital. Sasuke sat down and signed the release forms while the girls got Sakura dressed and brushed her hair.

"You know I can walk." Sakura whispered since she couldn't talk quite yet.

"Yah we know. You just need to relax. Plus your wedding is tomorrow." Hinata said to her. Sakura smiled at her friend and let Ino continue to brush her hair.

"Damn release forms! There are like 100 of these fucking things!" Sasuke cursed flipping through the pages.

"Actually there are only 15." Shikamaru corrected him.

"What ever! It feels like 1000 to me!" Sasuke argued.

"But I thought you said 100." Shikamaru said trying to annoy him. Sasuke threw the clip board at him. Sakura giggled.

"AW! What the hell was that for?" Shikamaru wined.

"For being a smart ass!" Sasuke yelled at him while picking up the clip board. He continued to sign the papers.

After a long hour of waiting for Sasuke to finish signing the forms, they were finally on their way home. Everyone else went their separate ways except for Sasuke and Sakura who stayed together. Most of the trip to Sasuke's house was silent. But then…

"Hey Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hn?"

"When we get married, who's house are we gonna live in?" Sasuke almost drove off the rode. He hadn't thought about that. Both of their houses were the same sizes and had the same amount of bed rooms. This was one thing Sasuke wasn't prepared for.

"I have no idea." He spat out.

"We could measure the rooms and which ever one has the biggest rooms we live in." Sakura suggested.

"Good idea." Sasuke replied.

"And Sasuke…" She asked again.

"Yah?" He responded.

"Do you want kids?" Sasuke felt like he was going to have a stroke. Again something he wasn't prepared for.

"Um, yah. Uh, eventually." He said un sure if that was the right answer.

"Good. So do I. What do you think. In maybe a year?" Sakura asked him.

"Oh, um. Okay." He replied. Sasuke was now sweating like a fat man after running 2 miles.

"And where should we have our honey moon?" She asked him.

"Well I have a beach house down in Key West Florida." He replied.

"Okay. What I was thinking is we go there for 3 days by ourselves. Then we should invite our group and stay there for two weeks for them. I mean Monday is our last day of school before summer and we're skipping it because of the wedding." Sakura exclaimed.

"Sounds like a good idea." Sasuke said looking straight at the road.

Soon it was nighttime. Sakura had a Bachelorette party at her house while Naruto and the guys took Sasuke somewhere 'special.' (Hint! Hint! Strip Club lol.)

With the girls:

"Oh my god he said he wanted kids?!" Ino whaled.

"Yes! I'm thinking about trying it over the honey moon." Sakura replied.

"Yay! I'm the god mother right?" Ino asked.

"No! Why would she choose you? I'm the obvious choice!" Hinata gloated.

"Um, well. Sasuke and I will choose **after **we actually have the child." Sakura said to her friends.

"I wish Neji would finally get the courage to propose!" TenTen wined. "We've been going out for two years!"

With the guys:

"Dobe where the hell are you taking me?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Just keep the blind fold on and you'll see!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Okay! We're here!" Shikamaru said pulling off Sasuke's blind fold.

"Oh hell no!" Sasuke shouted walking away. "I am not that perverted!"

"Oh come on Sasuke! It's only a strip club!" Naruto persuaded.

"**Only **a strip club?!" Sasuke shouted. "Why did we leave you alone with Jaraiya?!" Sasuke complained.

"Oh come on!" Neji said pulling Sasuke's hair and dragging him to the entrance. "We rented the place anyway so no one will see you!" Neji insisted. Sasuke turned red and gave up.

"Fine you perverts."

(Note: I will **not **say what went on in the strip club because I **am **a girl and that would just be very **weird** and perverted! Just use your imaginations okay?)

With the girls: (Again)

"If it's a girl I think you should name it Hikari!" Hinata squealed.

"No Sakura! You should **so **name it Ino!" Ino suggested.

"How about Alexis?" TenTen asked.

"No Ino I'm not naming her after you. And I'm sorry TenTen, I've never liked Alexis, but Hikari sounds nice. I also wanted to look up some Italian names. Plus you guys can probably guess by my face I'm not Japanese. I'm 3/4ths Italian and 1/4th German. So I want to name my baby something Italian." Sakura explained. The girls nodded.

"Cool! So what do you have in mind?" Ino asked.

"Well I was thinking Agostina or Adriana." Sakura replied.

"Oh! Those are both so cute!" Hinata yelled.

"I wonder what your child is going to look like." TenTen randomly added looking into space. Now that was the new topic of discussion.

"Let's just pray your son doesn't have pink hair!" Hinata giggled. The room broke out laughing. Picture a younger Sasuke with Sakura's eyes and pink air! Lmao! The girls continued to laugh over the matter until it was about 12 at night.

"Good night!" Sakura waved good bye to her friends as they drove off. Soon Sasuke returned home, slightly drunk.

"Are you drunk?" Sakura asked him.

"Pft. No!" He replied walking towards her wobbly. He then tried to kiss her.

"You are drunk!" Sakura yelled but smiled at him. "I can smell the alcohol on you from a mile away!" Sasuke just smiled at her with an innocent look. "Go take a shower." She ordered him. He walked in her house and took a shower.

The two climbed in bed with each other for the 2nd time. Sasuke and Sakura kissed each other good night and they both quickly fell asleep. The next time Sakura would sleep next to Sasuke, she would no longer be Sakura Haruno. But Sakura Uchiha.


	9. Chapter 9 The Wedding

SasuSaku High

(A SasuSaku School Fic 9.)

The Wedding And Honey Moon

Sasuke once again woke up to the sound of music ringing through the house. He sighed.

"She's at it again." He muttered under his breath. He walked down the long case of stairs and found Sakura cleaning house and making breakfast. "What are you doing?" He asked her rubbing his eyes.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you're awake!" Sakura yelled and ran over to give him a hug. "We're having the wedding reception here remember?" She asked him. Sasuke's eyes widened. He's been quite forgetful lately.

"Yah. But you shouldn't be over working it! You just had surgery a day and a half ago!" He told her.

"I know! But I feel fine! I can talk, yell, scream, and whisper without any problems!" She insisted.

"Yah. But I just don't want you to be injured again okay?" He said to his soon-to-be wife.

"Fine. I'll just make breakfast then." She said smiling at him. Sakura walking into the kitchen and turned up the music.

"I'm walking on sunshine! Oh oh! And don't it feel good?!" Sakura sang with the music while cooking Sasuke his breakfast. Sasuke just watched his fiancé dance around the kitchen as happy as could be. _I could get used to this, _he thought to himself. Soon their doorbell rang. Sakura answered it.

"Ohayo Sakura!" Ino greeted.

"Ohayo Ino! Just let me grab the dress and my purse and I'll be right there!" Sakura called out to her running up the stairs.

"And where are you going?" Sasuke asked her with his mouth full.

"To get my hair done and get ready for the wedding that's in 3 hours!" She replied.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled and went to call Naruto. The guys were going to help him with his suit because he had never worn one before. But 3 hours was barely enough time!

Sakura ran down the stairs while Sasuke ran up.

"By Sasuke!" She yelled at him.

"Bye!" He replied and kept running. Sakura and Ino headed off in her car to Sakura's hair dresser. His name was Guy. (No not Guy sensei you freaks! My hair dresser's name is actually Guys so ha.)

They arrived at the salon at about lunch time. The wedding was at 3.

"Hi guy!" Sakura yelled at a man that stood at the front. He had spiked short blonde hair and had a pink velvet polo on with black slacks. He also had eyeliner and mascara on, sorry forgot to mention that.

"Sakura! Darling!" The man called out. Also he's gay. Mwahaha! "You've grown so much! And look at your hair! You've grown it our below your shoulders! You look magnificent!" Guy complimented hugging Sakura. Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you!"

Sakura was pulled over to a chair.

"We reserved a full hour and 30 minutes just for you!" Guy said to her spinning her around in the chair. "So what do you want done today?" He asked her.

"Well. What I was thinking was I wanted you to die my hair a golden blonde color and leave about 4 very very small strands of pink. So that they blend in with the blonde and don't stick out. And I also want it cut to about an inch below my shoulders and I want it layered." She replied.

"Oh that's easy! Let's get started ladies!" He yelled snapping his fingers and one of his assistants handing him shampoo.

Guy leaned her head back into the sink and washed her hair. He then cut it and layered it. After that he snapped his fingers again. Now it was hair color time. Guy lathered up the mixture in his hands and mixed it in with Sakura's hair in groups at a time. He then wrapped foil around it so it would color it quicker and not get messed up. After that Sakura red a magazine called 'BRIDE' for about 45 minutes until it was time to take out the foil and rinse her hair off.

After all of that was done. Guy spun her around in the chair and Sakura gasped. Her hair looked perfect. Ino jumped up and down and clapped.

"Holy crap!" She yelled standing up and hugging Guy. "I love it!" She shouted kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you Guy!" She said and ran out the door with Ino. They went and got the Brides Maid dresses and handed them out after that.

Ino was of course the maid of honor. Then Hinata, TenTen, and her sister Alessa were the other bride's maids.

With the guys:

"WHAT? Nobody told me I needed to smooth my fucking hair down!" Sasuke cursed as Neji tried to stick hair gel in Sasuke's hair.

"Well you do!" Shikamaru replied trying to hold him down.

"What the hell is next? A tie?" Sasuke asked in frustration.

"God dammit we forgot the tie!" Naruto shouted.

"Nooooooo!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hurry up you guys! Half an hour till the wedding!" TenTen said as she popped her head inside the door.

"Okay!" Neji replied. Sasuke struggled and struggled until he heard Shikamaru shout,

"Done!" Sasuke sighed and stood up.

"Hn. I look handsome." Sasuke said walking around and padding himself down in the mirror.

With The Girls:

"Oh my god I'm so scared!" Sakura screamed as she flailed around in her chair.

"Hold still Sakura or we won't be able to get this make up on!" Hinata told her. Sakura fidgeted with her fingers, something you would most likely see Hinata doing.

"Done!" Ino yelled. Sakura stood up and eyed herself in the mirror.

"Whoa." She said. Basically speechless. "Ah I am so freaked out!" She cried running around the room like a chicken with it's head cut off. All the girls sweat dropped.

"10 minutes Sakura! Bride's maids need to put on dresses!" Tsunade ordered. The rest of the girls ran frantically into the changing room. Now it was 3 minutes till the wedding. Everything was set up just right. So Sakura thought. 2 minutes.

"WAAAA!" Sakura screamed as she searched frantically for the bouquet. "Where the hell is the bouquet?!" All the girls were running around searching for the 'lost bouquet.'

"Found it!" Ino yelled about 2 minutes later and handed it to Sakura.

"It's time!" Tsunade yelled heading up to the front. Sakura lined up with the flower girl and ring bearer behind her. Jaraiya sat down at the piano and it started to play.

Sakura breathed in and started to stride her way to her fiancé. Sakura looked around in search of her parents. They were in the front row sitting next to the Uchihas. Everything was going fine until Ino was a klutz. Ino wasn't paying even the slightest bit of attention to where she was going. She stepped on the tail of Sakura dress and Bam! Sakura was laying flat face on the ground. Ino gasped and helped her friend up. Sakura glared at the blonde but walked on.

It seemed to go on forever. Each stride seemed to take Sakura farther and farther away from Sasuke. Then she finally got there. Her father didn't let go of her arm.

"You can let go now Dad." She said to him.

"Oh. Sorry honey." He replied. Their arms un latched and the ceremony began.

Tsunade was the priest. The wedding began with the usual. (Note: I haven't been to a wedding for 4 years so I'm not going to detail it!) For Sakura and Sasuke it buzzed by quickly. Sasuke read his vows, Sakura cried. Sakura read her vows, Sasuke smiled. And soon enough, it was the end. The ring bearer brought up the rings.

"Sakura Haruno, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" Tsunade asked her.

"I do." She replied.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" Tsunade asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sasuke said in a snotty tone. Sakura glared. "I mean I do." He quickly added.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The couple kissed passionately for a long period of time as the audience cheered, clapped, and took pictures. Sakura's parents stood up as did the Uchihas. Both of their Mom's crying. The two finally pulled apart and looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Sakura Uchiha." Sasuke said to her. She grinned and kissed him again. Now came the wedding reception.

Everyone else arrived at the reception before the bride and groom. As soon as they did, they grabbed tables and awaited Sasuke and Sakura's arrival. They heard the limo outside and Naruto got ready to play the music. The two Uchihas walked in the room. The music rang through out the house.

"We're going to the love shack! Love shack baby. It's a little old place where we can get together!" The music sang. Sakura and Sasuke walked in smiling and sat down at the front of the room at the table for family and friends. Mr.Uchiha and Mr.Haruno were signing the business papers while their Moms talked about grand children.

"So when can we be expecting grand children?" Sasuke's Mom asked. They both turned red.

"Yah Sakura! I've always wanted grand children!" Sakura's said. They turned even redder.

"We were talking about some time next year Mom. Like about the time you had me." Sakura said quietly.

"No! That's to late!" Mrs.Uchiha complained.

"Yah!" Mrs.Haruno agreed.

"Okay Mom we'll work on it." Sasuke replied turning as red as a tomato.

After arguing with there Mothers for awhile, it was finally cake time. Chouji rolled out the cake and stuck a cherry on top next to the groom and bride. He cut the cake and gave one piece to Sakura and one to Sasuke. It was the time in the party where the groom and bride would feed each other. They were ready. Sasuke had his mouth open. As did Sakura. The headed for each others mouths then SLAP! Sasuke had shoved the cake in Sakura's face. She glared at him and did the same. This caused a mini food fight between the two.

After that it was the father daughter dance. Sakura headed out with her Dad. The song that played had no words let alone a title. It was a simple tune played by the band they had hired.

"You know you'll always be my little girl." Sakura's dad whispered to her.

"I know. And you'll always be my old kooky Dad." She replied smiling and earning a giggle from him.

The rest of the reception went by fast. Sasuke and his Father discussed the will. Mrs.Uchiha lectured Sakura on being a Mother. And Sasuke and Sakura danced a few times. Finally, it was over.

It was now time for the honey moon. Sakura and Sasuke ran down and aisle to their limo as little sugar candies were thrown. (That's what happened at my aunt's wedding instead of rice.) On the back of the limo was a sign that read, _'Just Married.'_ Also there were cans hooked to the bottom of the car. Classic.

When the two got in the car, Sakura and Sasuke were both slightly intoxicated.

"You know, maybe your Mom was right about having kids in one year being to early." Scratch the slightly intoxicated. Sakura and Sasuke were drunk. Sasuke nodded to Sakura's statement.

"Yah. If we have a boy, I wanna name him Pablo Francisco!" Sasuke replied. They broke out laughing, frankly, for no apparent reason. They were both slurring their words and Sasuke's eyes were all over the place.

"And if we have a girl, I wanna name her Shaniqua!" Sakura blurted out. They laughed the whole way there.

They were serious about what they had said earlier. In fact, it was all going to happen that night. But they had thought to soon.

The limo driver pulled up to the side of the Uchiha estate. Sasuke opened the door for Sakura. The two walked towards the door. Or should I say wobbled. Sasuke was ahead of Sakura. He had a bottle of beer in his hand. Then he passed out.

"God dammit Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, her words slurring. She tried to pull him in the house. She succeeded. She managed somehow to get him on the couch. Then she fell asleep.

That morning:

Sakura ran towards the bathroom and threw up a few times. Hangover. About and hour later, Sasuke did the same.

"God what the hell did we do last night?" Sakura complained.

"I think we got married." Sasuke replied. It was then they both remembered it. The 4 packs of beer, the cake, their parents. It was all as clear as day.

"Oh yeah! We're going to your beach house for a few days and then we're calling the group so that they can come and stay for a couple of weeks." Sakura reminded him.

"Then we better get packing." Sasuke said to her.


	10. Chapter 10 Honey Moon Time!

SasuSaku High

(A SasuSaku School Fic 10.)

The Honey Moon

Sakura literally ran to her house and started to pack. She flung her closet open and stuck Puka in a cage. She had to pack 2 weeks worth of clothing. And she brought 4 swim suits. They were all bikinis. One was a black lacey one. I was plain but alluring. Then she had a faded green one with white Hawaiian flowers on it. Then she had a pink one with draw strings that had light pink flowers all over and on the bottom part a palm tree. Her last swim suit was her favorite. It was a brown, yellow, green, and blue one. The colors mixed in flowers and it was a lot different from the others. From the front it looked the same, but in the back the bottom part had a cape that cape down almost like a skirt. And the top part straps crisscrossed in the front which made a small whole and then it tied behind her neck. It was actually quite cute no matter how weird this description sounds.

Then for her clothes. She only packed 8 days worth because she could wash them. She chose 3 pairs of pajamas. She then packed two beach skirts.(I will describe them when she wears them!) Sakura stuffed her bag and grabbed Puka. She of course was taking the cat with her. It would be cruel not to.

She ran down her stairs and found Sasuke in her driveway waiting for her in his new Xinkai 4WD **SUV. **Sakura ran over and opened the trunk. She stuffed her bags in and carried Puka with her to the front of the car.

"You have a cat?" Sasuke said looking at her.

"Yah! Why? You don't like them?" She asked him.

"No. They just don't like me." He said starting the car.

"Well Puka is a sweet heart except for the fact that she will flush the toilet when your showering." Sakura replied. Puka let out a sudden hiss. Sakura looked over and saw that Sasuke and Puka were having a glaring contest. "Oh just stop it Sasuke!" She yelled hitting him in the arm. He glared at her. Sasuke then drove out of her driveway and they were off.

About an hour later Sakura decided to take Puka out of her cage. Sasuke wasn't happy but didn't argue. Eventually Sakura fell asleep. Now it was him, and the cat.

Sasuke felt something soft and fuzzy touch his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Puka attempting to climb on him. Sasuke's eye brow twitched. The cat smiled at him. Sasuke just turned his head. He glanced over at the smiling cat. _Maybe this won't be to ba…_Sasuke's thoughts we interrupted by a sharp sensation running through his arm. He looked over and saw the cat clawing him.

"Shit!" Sasuke screamed trying to get the cat off of his arm. The cat just clawed deeper.

Sakura's eyes slightly opened. It took her a minute to process what was going on. The her eyes flew open.

"God dammit Puka!" She yelled sitting up and helping Sasuke. The cat immediately un latched itself. Sakura grabbed Puka by her scruff and put her back in her cage.

"This is why I hate cats." Sasuke mumbled grabbing his shoulder and trying to stay on the road.

For the rest of the trip Sakura was asleep. The cat was in her cage and Sasuke got some time to think to himself. _Why does my Mom want grandchildren so badly?_ That was his first thought. Then he tried to picture what their children would look like. He pictured a younger version of him with pink hair. Sasuke shivered and focused on the road.

"Sakura!" Sakura heard a voice whispering to her. Her eyes opened slightly. "We're here!" Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke. She sat up and looked around. They were on a beach. There before them stood a tall mansion like house that looked like any other. It was white and had 3 floors. Sakura looked at it awe. If you were to go out the front door and walk about 12 feet, you would be at the foot of the tide. It put a whole new meaning to 'beach house.'

Sakura got out of the car and grabbed Puka. Puka hissed at the water.

"You better watch out or that thing will drown." Sasuke said to her.

"Is that a threat to poor innocent Puka?" Sakura asked in an irritated tone.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and grabbed out their bags. He went up and un locked the front door. "Go in and start un packing." He told her. Sakura nodded and grabbed her bags.

"Um, where is our room?" Sakura asked.

"It's on the 2nd floor, 3rd door down the 2nd hallway on the left." He replied. Sakura sighed and did what he instructed.

Sakura entered the house and gasped. She literally stopped in her tracks. The floors of the house were all wooden There was no carpet. There were indeed 3 levels. When you entered the house, you could go two ways. You could go downstairs and go to the garage or pool and bar room. Or you could go up to the middle level which had a staircase to go up to the top. Sakura started up the middle level stairs hoping that finding their room wouldn't be so difficult.

She walked up the stairs and found a dining room. It had a long out stretched wooden table. Then in the kitchen there was a small marble island. Then there was the essentials like a refrigerator etc. She passed the kitchen and dining room and came to a series of hallways. There was 3. She took the second one like Sasuke had said.

"3rd door on the left." She kept repeating to herself as she headed down the long hallway. Each door was about 10 feet apart on each side. She eventually arrived at the 3rd.

Sakura jiggled the handle and opened the door. She stood in awe at what she saw. The floor was of course wooden. There was a king sized Temperpedic bed with cream colored sheets and a cream colored comforter. The bed was made for two. She dropped her bags on the ground and ran over to the bed. Sakura jumped on it and relaxed. She sighed peacefully and sat up.

"It's a dream." She mumbled to herself happily. She stood up and walked over to the window. Outside at their neighbor's house were two kids playing in the sand. Sakura looked at them and smiled. "Ug! Now I want kids even more!" She complained out loud. She turned around and examined the rest of the room.

They also had a 7 foot plasma screen TV. She glanced around and saw a computer desk with, you guessed it, a computer. They also had their own private bathroom and balcony. Sakura walked out gracefully onto it. From there she could see Sasuke walking up with their bags, and then also the kids. She smiled a soft sweet smile and sighed. Sakura leaned on the balcony and gazed out at the setting sun. It was already 6.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She heard a deep voice say. Someone came from behind her and wrapped their arms around her. It was Sasuke.

"Sure is." She replied leaning into him. The couple rocked back and forth on the balcony and watched the sun go down.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered to her.

"I love you too." She replied.

Okay, everyone probably agrees that Sasuke has his blonde moments right? Well, if you thought you've ever done something stupid, it's probably nothing compared to this.

"I was thinking that we should order Chinese for dinner." Sasuke said breaking the moment. Sakura broke out of his arms.

"What the hell was that?!" Sakura cursed. "You just **totally **ruined the moment!"

"What did I do?" Sasuke asked totally clueless.

"You told me what you wanted for dinner!" She responded wanting to slap her husband.

"Well it just came into my mind and I wanted to tell you before I forgot it!" Sasuke argued his point.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm cooking tonight!" She yelled at him and stomped her way out of the room. Sasuke sighed.

"Women."

**'Smooth one Sasuke. You haven't been married for two days and you and Sakura are already in a fight.' **His inner self told him.

'Shut up.' Sasuke replied sub consciously. He headed down the hallway thinking of a way he could apologize to her. _Letter? No that's to corny. Normal apology? No, not good enough._ Then a light bulb flickered on above Sasuke's empty head. _Seduction. _

Sasuke walked down and saw Sakura was cooking them ramen. He made sure she couldn't hear him and walked up to her.

"I'm sorry." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. Sakura let out a squeak but then relaxed.

"I forgive you." She sighed. Sakura leaned over and turned off the oven. She looked at Sasuke with an evil grin. "Come on." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him up to their bedroom.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Sasuke asked her as she pushed him in their bedroom and shoved him on the bed.

"Making you a man." She replied and jumped on top of him.

(Insert sex scene here! I am not like some other authors and am not perverted so I'm not detailing the scene! Just use your imagination! I'm sure we've all seen it on TV or walked in on our parents. Just bare with me here!)

The Next Morning:

Sakura's eyes opened and closed a few times until they finally chose to stay open. She looked over and saw Sasuke sleeping across from her. She sighed and sat up. A cold breeze came across her. She looked down and noticed she was naked! She quickly shot down under the covers. _So that's what I did last night! _She thought to herself. She leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed her shirt. She threw it on and snuck into the bathroom to take a shower.

Sakura rinsed and lathered her hair trying to recap last night's events. They had done it. Sakura was no longer a virgin. She turned off the hot water and wrapped a towel around her wet body. _So it really did happen, _she thought silently. She looked in the mirror of the bathroom and brushed her hair. Sakura adjusted the towel and opened the door.

She looked around and saw Sasuke on his computer, dressed and ready.

"Good morning." He greeted almost in monotone. Sakura turned around to respond but was in shock when she saw what he was wearing.

"You have glasses?" She shouted.


	11. Chapter 11 Pregnancy Tests and Results

SasuSaku High

(A SasuSaku School Fic 11.)

Honey Moon Time! Part 2

"Yeah." Sasuke replied. "You didn't know that?"

"Well how was I supposed to if you never wear them!" She yelled and turned around.

"So do they look okay?" He asked. Sakura turned back around and examined them. They were thank god just reading glasses. The glasses were square and had thick black frames. They actually looked quite cute one him.

"Yes." She replied and walked downstairs. That morning nothing else really happened. Sakura cooked Sasuke breakfast etc. It was a normal morning. But then came afternoon…

"Come on Sasuke! Hurry up!" Sakura shouted from the beach. She was wearing her black swimsuit.

"Hold on!" Sasuke responded. Sakura sighed and laid her towel on the sand. She sat down on the towel and leaned back to where she was laying down. Sakura put on her movie star sun glasses and relaxed. She closed her eyes for a second. When she opened, Sasuke was standing above her.

"I'm gonna go jogging." He said and walked off. Sakura sat up and nodded. She laid back again and closed her eyes.

Sasuke ran across the shoreline of the beach. The water barely touching his feet. He saw his neighbor's kids playing and thought of what he did last night. _So it happened. _He thought to himself. Sasuke then thought about how badly his Mom wanted a grandchild. _Did we use a condom? _He thought. Sasuke was shot back to reality when he recognized they didn't.

"Looks like my Mom will have grandchildren like she wanted!" Sasuke said aloud running back to the beach house.

"Sakura!" Sakura heard a voice shouting from the distance. She sat up and took of her glasses.

"Sasuke?" She saw him running over to her.

"Are pant you pant feeling pant alright?" He asked her out of breath. Sakura looked at him astonished for a moment. It was then Sakura noticed that her stomach really hurt.

"Um actua…" Sakura was interrupted by something coming up in her throat. It was puke. She held it in and ran into the house. Sasuke followed her. Sakura was keeled over in front of the toilet for an hour.

"Do you want me to go get something from the store?" He asked her seeing if he could help.

"Yah. Those pregnancy test things." She replied looking back to the toilet, just incase she started to throw up again.

Sasuke hopped in his car and drove to the nearest store which was about 15 minutes away. So he decided he would call someone for advice.

_Ring! Ring! _

"Hello Nara Residents." A voice said on the other line.

"Yes can I speak to Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes let me grab him." The voice replied.

_Pause_

"Hello?" Shikamaru answered.

"Shikamaru help me!" Sasuke shouted to his friend.

"Whoa what happened?" He asked.

"I think Sakura's pregnant!" He yelled.

"What?! Did you guys do it already?!" Shikamaru screamed.

"Yes! Last night! And now she can't stop throwing up! She's sending me to the store to get those little test things!" He replied.

Meanwhile With Sakura…

"Hello?" A cheery voice answered.

"Ino? It's Sakura!" Sakura replied.

"What's wrong? You sound worried." Ino asked.

"I think I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT?!!!!!" Ino screamed in frustration.

"Yah. Sasuke and I did it last night and now I'm throwing up like I'm anorexic!" Sakura yelled.

"Hold on. I'll call you back I've gotta do something." Ino said.

"Okay." Sakura replied.

With Sasuke…

"Hold on Shikamaru, there's someone on the other line."

"Fine."

"Hello?"

"What the hell did you do to Sakura!" Sasuke heard Ino's voice.

"It's not my fault!"

"YES IT IS YOU BAKA!" hang up noise.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Sasuke?"

"Yah. Your girlfriend is crazy! Ino just called me!"

"I know. She's troublesome."

"Okay I'm at the store. So I'll call you back ok?"

"What ever."

With Sakura…

"Hello?"

"Sorry I called Sasuke."

"Ok. Speaking of him. Sasuke should be back in about 15 minutes. He arrived at the store 5 minutes ago."

"So have you decided on a boy name yet?"

"Um, I was thinking Adrian. Then if it's a girl Adriana like I've said."

"I still think you should name one after me…"

"Oh be quiet Ino! I've decided to let you be their god mother so you should thank me!"

"THANK YOU!"

"That's more like it. I just hope my son doesn't have pink hair."

"I know! Even if he does you can just dye it to look like Sasuke's."

"True. But then when it would start to grow out, we would have to dye it because he would have pink roots."

"Yah. Well I've gotta go my Mom's calling me."

"Yah. And Sasuke just got back. I'll call you when we get the results!"

"Bye."

"Bye!"

Sasuke walked in the door with three boxes.

"Okay! I got three different kinds because I thought that you could see if they all said the same thing." Sasuke said as soon as he came in. Sakura walked up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said and took the boxes. She walked into the bathroom and began the process.

Meanwhile Sasuke sat in the living room messing with his fingers, Hinata style! About 20 minutes later, he heard a shriek come from the bathroom.

"What?!" Sasuke yelled walking up to the bathroom door.

"All three are positive! We're gonna have a baby!" She shouted. Sasuke literally passed out on the floor. Sakura opened the bathroom door. She looked down.

"Sasuke?" She kneeled down to him. She smacked him.

"What was that for?!" He screamed.

"For passing out like a girl!" Sakura replied. "Now I'm going to call both of our families." She said walking into the living room to grab the phone. Sasuke sighed and sat down.

"So what do you want to name it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, if it's a girl I was thinking Adriana. If it's a boy I was thinking Adrian." She exclaimed. Sasuke for once had no objections.

"Fine." He replied. Sakura stared at him in disbelief. He had no reason to argue? That was odd. Sakura picked up the phone and started dialing Ino's house number.

"Hello?"

"Ino I'm pregnant!" Sakura heard a loud screaming on the other side of the phone. And then it hung up. Then she dialed Hinata's number.

"Hello? Hyuuga residents."

"Hinata! I'm pregnant! Tell Neji also!" Hinata screamed and did the same thing as Ino.

"Hello? This is TenTen speaking."

"TenTen I'm pregnant!" TenTen screamed and accidentally crushed the phone. She would leave calling the guys to Sasuke. But she still had to call their family.

"Hello? Haruno residents."

"Mom! You're gonna be a Grandma!" Her mother screamed.

"I'm going to tell your Dad! Love yah honey!"

"Bye Mom."

"Hello? This is Mikoto Uchiha speaking. How may I help you?"

"Mrs.Uchiha, it's Sakura."

"Oh hi honey! How's you and Sasuke's honey moon going?"

"Fine. But I have something to announce."

"What?"

"You're gonna be a grandmother! I'm pregnant!" Mrs.Uchiha was screaming and yelling.

"Okay I'll go to the hospital and tell Sasuke's father.

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

And that was the end of that. Sakura knew for a fact that both of their Mom's would tell everyone else in their family. So those matters were solved. Sakura looked over and saw Sasuke reading a book. It was titled, _Chicken Soup For The New Father's Soul. _Sakura laughed.

"You're funny Sasuke." She said. Sasuke looked up from his book. He had his glasses on.

"Why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"We haven't known about this for more than an hour and you're already reading up on it." She giggles.

"Hey Sakura?" He asked.

"Yah?"

"Um, well. Do you think we could do what we did last night again?" He asked turning red. Sakura turned red as well.

"No Sasuke. Now that I'm pregnant that can't happen till the baby is born." She replied.

"And how long is that? 2 weeks right? I can wait." He said with confidence.

"No Sasuke. Nine months."

**Author's Note: PLZ READ!**

**Okay I wanted to respond to one of the reviews. Somebody thought Mr.Uchiha was dead. Well LOL he's not. He said he wanted the wedding on Monday because he was going to die in a few weeks. So yah. And I'm asking a BIG question. What the hell does OCC mean? 0.o PLZ ANSWER THAT! And I want to say thank you to all the people who like these. I will start working on my other fics later but this one's my fav.**


	12. Chapter 12 Aichmophobia And NEEDLES!

SasuSaku High

(A SasuSaku School Fic 12.)

"No Sasuke. Nine Months." Sakura replied.

"WHAAAT?!!" Sasuke screamed standing up, "Why nine months?" He asked sweetly.

"I have no clue. But that's how it goes. So **no **sex until I'm not pregnant anymore!" She shouted in response. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. Do you want to call everyone now? I want them here." Sasuke asked meaning Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, etc.

"Yah okay. Fine." Sakura agreed. "I'll call."

"Hello?"

"Ino. You guys can come now. Sasuke and I both want you guys since it's so lame here. Plus Sasuke's pissed off that he just found out it takes nine months for a baby to be born." Sakura said to her blonde friend.

"laughs is he upset about the sex?" Ino asked.

:"Yep. So can you guys come down? It's over in Key West Florida. Just go to the NIOME HOMES private housing beach. Then go to house number 351. We'll be there." Sakura explained.

"Okay. I'll get everyone and we'll be there by 4. Bye Mommy!"

"Bye Ino pig!" Their conversation was over. "They're coming Sasuke-kun! They'll be here by 4!" Sakura called to her husband who was upstairs reading. (Remember his book?)

"Okay." Sasuke replied. Sakura walked upstairs to go see him.

"Sasuke are you alright?" She asked him opening their bedroom door. Sasuke was lying on the bed reading a different book.

This book was called, 'How to Deal with the Wait.'

"Where are you getting all these books from?" Sakura asked him.

"My Dad from when my Mom was pregnant with me and Itachi." He replied. This caught Sakura's attention.

"Wait! You never told me you had a sibling!" Sakura shouted in surprise.

"Oh yeah!" Sasuke said taking off his reading glasses and setting the book on his dresser. "Sit down and I'll explain." He added patting the place on the bed next to him. Sakura came and laid down next to him.

"So who is Itachi?" Sakura asked him.

"He's my brother. My older brother. He's 25 now. Itachi sort of abandoned us at the age of 18. He left for college to become a doctor instead of working for the business which he was the heir to. So they put me in his place. Itachi is now a doctor down in Maine. My parents are disappointed in him but I've never really had a big problem with him." Sasuke told Itachi's slightly short story.

"So, after your Dad dies, you're taking after him and you own the business?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah. But since we're married now, once both of our fathers die, the industry will be known as the UchiHaru company since we're married. That way I can run them both together and you can get any job you want." He exclaimed.

Sakura's face brightened up.

"So I get to choose what ever job I want and pursue it?" She asked.

"Yah." He replied. And at that word Sakura raced over to the computer. She got on google and searched something. "What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked her.

"Jobs that fit to my liking. I already submitted a résumé to this one company a week ago. I'm going to see if they accepted." Sakura replied.

"And what company is that?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Not telling." She responded in a kid like tone. Sasuke glared.

"I'll tell you if I get accepted. So hold on." She commanded. Sakura went to her Yahoo! Inbox and opened an email from the place she had submitted her résumé to. Sakura's jaw dropped. "I-I-I got in." She stuttered with no excitement.

"What? Got into what?" Sasuke yelled running over to the computer. "No way…" He said quietly. Sakura then jumped up and started screaming. "I'm not letting you do this." Sasuke said to her with a glare.

"Yes you are! For just one show I would get 1 million dollars! Plus you would get front row at all the shows and get to sit with famous people. Barry Bonds is a regular there!" She yelled trying to support herself.

"Fine." Sasuke said then smirked at her. "But I'm going with you everywhere. And you're getting a body guard!" He told her.

"Fine. But why a body guard?" She complained.

"Only when you go out without me." He agreed.

"Fine." She replied.

."I still can't believe I'm doing this!" She screamed.

"It's going to sound so weird. 'Hey Sasuke my wife's a doctor, how about yours?' And I'll respond, 'A Victoria Secret Model.' And it will be odd on career day if you go." Sasuke said laughing.

"Well we're going to put our kids in a private school in Konoha all through their life so people won't care. They'll fit in fine." Sakura replied with her hands on her stomach.

"So when do you start?" Sasuke asked her.

"In October. 10 months from now. But after the baby is born I'm going to have to work out every day and go on a strict diet. Because in December is the **huge **fashion show. And I can't have baby fat. I'll also have to get stretch mark cream. Maybe a personal trainer." She said.

"Yah. Do you think we should go visit one of the doctors to figure out when the baby is gonna be born?" He asked.

"Yah. Who's your doctor here?" She asked in reply.

"Dr.Sterling. I'll set up an appointment." He responded and picked up the phone.

_RING! RING!_

"Hello Dr.Sterling's office. How may I help you?"

"Wendy its Sasuke. Can I talk to Beth?"(Dr.Sterling.)

"Oh hi Sasuke. I'll transfer you to her office."

"Okay thanks."

_PAUSE_

"Hello?"

"Hey Beth its Sasuke."

"Oh hello Sasuke? May I ask why you're calling?"

"Yah, about that. Well I recently got married, and well. My wife is pregnant. She took 3 of the tests."

"Holy crap! The little Sasuke I've known since he was 6 is gonna be a Daddy?"

"Yes. blushes Can I bring her in at about 2:30?"

"Of course! We won't be able to tell much except for what day it could be born on."

"I know. So we'll be there in an hour! Bye!"

"Bye!" Sasuke hung up the phone and walked over to Sakura who was lounging out on the couch watching TV.

"We'll need to leave in a half an hour to go to you doctor's appointment." He said to her. She nodded.

"Sasuke, I've been having thoughts about the whole house ordeal." She said to him.

"Okay continue." He replied.

"And what I was thinking is that we just sell both of our houses. Then we could use the money we got and put it together to buy a **huge **house! Like the biggest in the world! Or we could have one built." She suggested.

"Actually Sakura, that's a great idea. I recently found out that in Konoha there is indeed the biggest house in the world. Someone is selling it but no one has bought it yet because they can't afford it." He responded with a smile. They discussed it for a few minutes until it was time to leave

By the time they got there, it was exactly 2:30.

"You scared?" Sasuke asked.

"Pft No!" Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Then why are you sweating?" He argued.

"It's just hot out! It's not like this down in Konoha." She countered.

"Whatever you say." Sasuke said leaving it at that. They walked into the doctor's office to have Sasuke greeted by a huge hug.

"Beth! I can't breath!" He squeaked.

"Sorry Sasuke! Oh my god you've grown up so much!" The lady said looking him up and down. Dr.Sterling was blonde woman who looked about 30. But she was actually 50. Sort of like Tsunade. She had on a long white lab coat, and underneath she had a pair of black slacks and a blue tank top. She was actually very attractive. "So is this your wife?" She asked looking at Sakura.

"Oh yes! This is Sakura Haruno. My wife." He replied.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Sterling." She greeted shaking hands with the doctor.

"Oh please! At least call me Beth!" Beth insisted. Sakura nodded.

"Okay then Beth."

Dr.Sterling pulled them into a room.

"Okay Sakura. All we're going to do today is do an ultrasound and ask you two a few questions." Beth said. Sakura was shaking.

"Does that mean needles?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, speaking of that we will need to draw blood for you to become a patient of this hospital.

"NOOOOO!" Sakura screamed.

"It's okay Sakura! We only need 4 vials!" Dr.Sterling tried to assure her.

"Only 4? The last time I had my blood drawn I had only 2!" She yelled.

"It's fine! We'll numb it up with one of the wipes!" She told her.

"I'm allergic to that stuff!" Sakura complained.

"Okay then we'll stick ice on it."

"But that doesn't work!"

"Sakura do you want to be a patient of me or not?" Mrs. Sterling snapped.

"Yes." She replied.

"Then we need blood."

"FINE!" Sakura pouted. She stuck her arm out.

Beth got the needle ready. She was just about to prick Sakura when,  
"OW! That hurt!" She screamed.

"I didn't even touch you yet. You have the worst case of aichmophobia I've ever seen!" Dr. Sterling laughed.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"An extreme 'omg' fear of needles and other related sharp objects." She replied. Sakura blinked a few times.

"Oh." While the two were talking, Dr.Sterling decided it was time. He jabbed Sakura in the arm with the needle.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sakura screamed. Beth took one vial and switched. Sakura was actually crying. Sasuke tried to comfort her but nothing helped. Now it was two vials. Switch. Now one.

"Done!" Dr.Sterling told Sakura. Sakura smiled a fake smile and kept on crying. _Wow she's sensitive, _Thought Sasuke. "Now all we need to do is the ultrasound." Beth said smiling at Sakura.

Dr.Sterling put on some purple latex gloves and got some clear gel. She lathered it up in her hands.

"Now lift up your shirt till the middle of your rib cage." Dr.Sterling instructed. Sakura did as told. Beth rubbed the gel on Sakura's stomach. She giggled.

"What is this stuff?" Sakura asked.

"It's the stuff we use so we can see the baby." Mrs. Sterling replied. She then went and grabbed a machine that looked somewhat like TV but had a white thing hooked up to it. Beth turned on the machine and put the white thing to Sakura's stomach. Sakura stared at the screen intently.

"Found your baby!" Dr.Sterling said. Sasuke looked at the screen and saw a white shape. It was round but wasn't an egg.

"OMG!!!" Sakura screamed and hugged Sasuke.

"You'll be expecting in September. Probably from the 2nd to the 8th." Dr.Sterling said while turning the machine off. Sakura was really happy. As was Sasuke. He was smiling way big! Hell bigger than Sakura. "I'm gonna grab something for you guys." Beth said walking out of the room.

As soon as Dr.Sterling left the room, Sasuke leaned over and kissed Sakura.

"You're amazing you know that?" He said looking into her eyes. She kissed him back, deeply and passionately.

"I love you." She said staring into his onyx eyes.

"I love you too." He replied. Then Mrs. Sterling walked in.

"Okay, I got you two a couple's book for when the baby is born. And then something for Sasuke that should help **a lot. **It helped my husband when I was pregnant. Then I also got your first picture of your baby." She said to the couple. They smiled at the words, 'first picture.' She handed them their stuff. "Sakura, come back in about a month. We'll check up on the baby and we'll be able to tell its gender." Sakura smiled and hugged Beth goodbye.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura said to the doctor.

"No problem. Remember, 1 month. And also eat lots of vegetables. That way your baby will be healthy when it's born and have a quicker metabolism." She instructed. Sakura nodded and walked out the door, arms linked with Sasuke.

The ride to the beach house was the opposite of quiet. Sakura and Sasuke were arguing over how to decorate the room.

"If it's a boy I want black! And if it's a girl I want dark purple!" Sasuke insisted.

"No emo kid! If it's a boy it will be blue! And if it's a girl it will be pink!" Sakura argued. That continued the whole way until they came up with a compromise. If it was a girl, Sakura got to choose what the room looked like and Sasuke only got to say his opinion. And if it's a boy, Sasuke gets to choose and Sakura only gets to say her opinion. They shook on it.

As soon as the couple pulled up, a car pulled p behind them.

"Who's that?" Sasuke thought out loud.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted opening her door and running out. Ino ran towards her and they hugged.

"I can't believe you're gonna be a mother!" Ino screamed. The rest of the girls came running up and they all hugged her. Meanwhile the guys were patting Sasuke on the back.

"Nice one Uchiha." Neji said with a smirk.

"Lucky," Naruto complained.

"Won't it be troublesome?" Shikamaru asked.

"No actually, I'm quite exited for the baby. We've already decided on names." Sasuke replied.

"Really? What are they?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura actually decided these. She wanted to name them something Italian so she chose Adriana if it's a girl, and Adrian if it's a boy." He answered.

"Those actually aren't bad. If Ino and I ever have kids, she'll want to name it after her. Troublesome." Shikamaru added his 2 cents in. (idiom lol.)

"Yah. I'm happy with Sakura." Sasuke said looking at her as she talked with the girls.


	13. Chapter 13 Sand Boarding

SasuSaku High

(A SasuSaku School Fic 13.)

Sand Boarding!

"Hey you guys, let's go surfing!" Sakura suggested.

"NO!" Hinata shouted. Sakura's eyebrow twitched. Everyone else was shocked.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"I'm afraid of water. I don't mind messing around on the shore but when you go surfing you go out to where you can't touch. SCARY!" Hinata squealed.

"Okay…" Sakura said confused. "Let's go sand boarding then!" All the girls looked at her with an odd face. "What? We have a big sand hill back here. And nobody say they're afraid of sand because we're standing on it." TenTen had started to raise her hand but put it back down when Sakura said that. "It's settled then! I'll go grab Sasuke's surf board." Sakura ran in the house. Then she popped her head out. "And let's all change into our swim suits so we can get a tan." She suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Ino yelled pounding her fists in the air and grabbing her bag.

The girls ran in the house and changed. Sakura chose to wear her black lacey swim suit again. All the other girls ran out with Sakura. They had to sneak Sasuke's board to the back of the house. They succeeded. Ino was wearing a plain faded green bikini. TenTen wore a purple bikini with white Hawaiian flowers on it. Then Hinata had a navy blue lacey bikini. Almost like Sakura's but a different color.

The girls literally climbed up the huge hill of sand.

"This is probably my last time to be able to wear this." Sakura complained snapping her swim suit strap.

"Well make the best of it then!" Ino shouted trying to make her feel better.

"Fine! Then I get to go first!" Sakura laid the board down on the top of the hill, slightly over the edge. She put one foot on it, and then pushed off.

"HOLY SHIT!" She screamed as she went down the hill. Sasuke heard this and ran to the back of the house. He saw one of the oddest sites he had seen in awhile. Sakura screaming in her black swimsuit, flailing her arms and about to wipe out and she was surfing down a sand hill. Sasuke sweat dropped and watched his wife.

"What the hell Sakura?!" He yelled at her. Sakura looked at him.

"Sasuke!" She yelled. "This rocks! You should try it some…WAAAA!" And with that Sakura fell off the board and landed on the sand. She rolled down the hill. As soon as she stopped Sasuke ran over to her. Sakura's eyes were closed.

"Sakura?" He said sitting down next to her with worried eyes.

Sakura then started to giggle. Sasuke's worried face immediately went to a glare. Sakura's eyes opened and she broke out laughing.

"Oh my god Sasuke that was so fucking fun!" She screamed. Sasuke's eye brow twitched.

"Are you high? Ino did you drug my wife?!" He shouted at the blonde at the top of the hill.

"NO!" Ino yelled.

"I'm not high Sasuke! I'm just happy!" She said and pecked him on the cheek and got up. She ran back up the hill. Now it was Ino's turn. She pushed off the same way Sakura did. But she didn't make it very far. The guys who were now standing next to Sasuke broke out laughing. Ino ran back up the hill with a red face. Then it was Hinata's turn.

All the guys stared at her like she was insane.

"Go Hinata!" That was Naruto. Hinata blushed and pushed herself down the hill. Everyone stared as the Hyuuga made it all the way down the hill with out falling.

"WOOHOO HINATA!" Sakura screamed to her friend. Hinata turned red and walked back up the hill. She handed the board to TenTen. TenTen had an unsure look on her face.

"Come on TenTen you have to do it." Sakura told her.

"Yah! Even I did it!" Hinata added.

"Fine." TenTen stubbornly said. She pushed off the same way everyone else had. Except TenTen fell head first and tumbled down the hill. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ug, I'm beat!" Sakura said wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Same here." Ino agreed. "It's already dinner time."

"Okay. I'll make something." Sakura offered. They headed in the house. Sakura put on her beach skirt and went to the kitchen. She didn't want to bother with changing. Everyone decided to eat downstairs at the bar. Sakura made ramen for Naruto and pasta for everyone else. Sakura was the bar tender (lol).

"So Mr.Uchiha what can I get for you?" Sakura asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Well Mrs.Uchiha I would like for you to come sit down." He said to her trying to sound cute.

"Why?" She asked folding her arms in front of her chest.

"You're pregnant." He replied.

"So?" She questioned.

"You need to rest." Sasuke responded.

"So." She said and stuck her nose in the air. Sasuke walked over and picked her up. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed while hitting Sasuke's arm. "Let go of me!" Everyone broke out laughing.

"You **need **to rest and eat like the rest of us." Sasuke said to her setting her down at one of the chairs at the bar.

"Fine." She stubbornly agreed. "Even though this is no way to treat a Victoria Secret Model." And as if on queue, all the girls yelled, 'WHAT?!' and the guys spit out their drinks. "Oh yah I forgot to tell you guys." She laughed nervously sinking down in her chair. "Victoria Secret accepted me as a model." She told them.

"Oh my god Sasuke! Your wife is a Victoria Secret Model!" Shikamaru yelled. (OOC much!) Sasuke stared at him.

"Oi teme you're so lucky!" Naruto cried anime style. Meanwhile the girls were gawking over Sakura telling her how lucky she was.

"You're so lucky Sakura-chan!" Hinata cried.

"I'm sure you guys could make it in too if you wanted!" Sakura reassured them. "So what do you guys wanna do?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject.

"Movie!" All of the girls shouted.

"Okay I'll ask the guys." She said and walked over to them. "Do you guys wanna watch a movie?" She asked.

"Yeah!"

"Hn."

"What ever."

"Troublesome." I bet you can guess who said those.

"Okay then. Sasuke where will we watch it?" Sakura asked looking at her husband.

"The living room on the plasma." He replied.

"Let's watch something scary!" TenTen butted in.

"Oh yah!" Sakura agreed.

"Fine." Neji said.

"It's troublesome but what ever." Shikamaru added.

"Yeah! Go Shika-kun!" Ino boasted.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"No." Both Hinata and Naruto said in sync.

"You guys can watch it; Hinata and I will just stay down here and play pool." Naruto suggested.

"Okay fine." Sakura said. They walked upstairs and turned on the TV.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Sakura asked the group.

"Yah. We have SAW 1-3, The Day After Tomorrow, Cry Wolf, A Black Christmas, Silent Hill, and The Hills Have Eyes 1-2."

"Silent Hill!" Ino squealed.

"I agree!" Sakura yelled.

"Cry Wolf!" TenTen argued.

"No. I agree with the girls." Neji Said. TenTen glared at him.

"As do I." Shikamaru said raising his hand.

"Same here." Sasuke added.

"So Silent Hill it is!" Sakura shouted going to pop the DVD in.

They all sat down and began to watch the movie. Sakura and Sasuke were on one couch. Shikamaru and Ino on the other. And TenTen and Neji on the floor with a blanket. The movie began in an odd way. A couple was running around the way searching for their daughter. She sleep walks. They also had adopted her. They found her about to commit suicide over a water fall. But her Mom stopped her. When she was about to jump (She was sleep walking.) she was crying 'Silent Hill.' Once they take her back home, her Mother looks up Silent Hill on google. It's an actual place in the US. So she takes her daughter there.

"I bet you they'll get in an accident and her daughter will disappear. Then she will look for her and get lost. Then monsters come and attack her." TenTen blurted out.

"Shut up TenTen! I doubt that will happen!" Ino spat at her friend. And sure enough, it did. The lady tried to outrun the cops and crashed her car. When she wakes up from the accident, her daughter is not next to her in the car. Instead the door is open and she is gone. She goes and searches for the girl. She finds this cellar place. She hears a siren go off. The door she came in starts to melt. She doesn't get it and walks into the cellar.

"OMG how blonde is she?" TenTen screamed. "She'll probably get attacked by something. Then she will pass out and everything will be normal! Then she will meet up with the police officer and the siren goes off again. Then more monsters come!" TenTen yelled. Everyone glared at her. Everything she said happened.

"TenTen! Have you seen this movie before?" Sakura asked her.

"No. It's just way to predictable." TenTen replied. The same thing through the movie kept happening. The siren went off, more monsters came.

Then something in the routine finally changed. The lady went to an old broken down school hoping to see her daughter. She went into the bathroom and heard a girl in one of the stalls. She opens it up and instead sees a dead man tied to the wall with barb wire. His neck is bent back and he has his mouth open. On the wall it's painted, 'double dare you.' And it's pointing to his mouth. She sticks her hand in his mouth and pulls out a slab of paper. It has the name of a hotel on it. Then the siren goes off again.

The walls started oozing with blood. The lady went and tried to hide. The man who had been tortured with barb wire came to life and was crawling out of the stall.

"AHHHH!" Sakura screamed and jumped on Sasuke. Then, the lights turned off. They looked outside and saw that there was a storm. "AHHH!" Sakura screamed again.

"It's okay Sakura! The power just went out!" Sasuke tried to calm her. Sakura ran around the room screaming. "Sakura! I said the power just went out! We have flashlights!" Sasuke told her.

"Really?" She asked and stopped screaming.

"Yes. I'll go get one." He walked over to one of the many closets and pulled out 4 flashlights. "Here, TenTen, Neji. Go check the power box in the attic. Shikamaru and Ino, go get Hinata and Naruto then go find the 1st aid kit with the cell phone. Sakura and I will go check the wire box downstairs." Everyone nodded. He handed every group one flash light except Shikamaru and Ino who got 2 so they could give 1 to Naruto. They separated and went their ways.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm as they headed down to the basement.

"Why do **we **have to go to the basement?" Sakura wined.

"Because. Nobody else knows how to transfer the wires to the generator so we get power." He simply replied.

"Pft. I knew that." She laughed nervously. Soon they arrived at the generator and wire hook up. Sasuke unhooked the wires and attached them to the generator. And BAM! The lights were back. They walked back upstairs and met everyone back in the living room. It was already midnight.

"I'm tired Sasuke." Sakura wined while rubbing her eyes. She really wasn't tired, she just didn't want to have to watch that movie. It had scared the shit out of her.

"So am I Shika-kun." Ino knew what Sakura was doing. She hated that movie.

"Okay you guys. I guess we'll just go to bed." Sasuke finally said. "Ino and Shikamaru, yours is right across from ours. TenTen and Neji, yours is 2nd door on the right in the 1st hallway. Naruto and Hinata, yours is 6th door on the left in the 3rd hallway." Sasuke announced. Everyone headed towards their rooms.

Sasuke and Sakura walked up to their rooms. They said good night to Ino and Shikamaru. They headed into their room. Sakura ran into the bathroom with something that he couldn't see. Sasuke laid down on the bed and pondered the thought. Then the bathroom door opened. He looked at Sakura and his haw dropped. She was wearing a pair of black short spandex shorts and a tight spandex bell shirt/tank top thing.

"I thought you said no sex." Sasuke said and cocked and eye brow.

"I know. But we can still do **some **of the stuff. Plus with in the next few weeks I'll start getting fat." She said to him seductively. Sasuke turned red. She walked over to him slowly and sexy. She sat on top of him and started kissing his neck.


	14. Chapter 14 Time Skip and a Water Break

SasuSaku High

(A SasuSaku School Fic 14.)

Time Skip and a Water Break

_7 Months Later…_

"Sakura I said I wanted it black." Sasuke said glaring at his wife.

"This is black! Are you blind?" Sakura hissed.

"No! That's navy blue!" Sasuke replied.

"Oh what ever! I am not going back to wal-mart to get you some stupid Goth paint! I've been working my ass off all day and you don't even care!" Sakura shouted. _Mood swings, _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Now Sakura you know that's not true!" Sasuke argued, even though it was pointless.

"It is! If you really loved me you would like the navy blue!" Sakura yelled at her husband.

"Okay! The navy blue is fine!" Sasuke finally said.

"Good. Now start painting." Sakura ordered him. "I'm gonna go get some cherries from wal-mart. Be back in a bit. Do you need anything?" She asked him. Sasuke wanted to scream, '_If you were going to wal-mart anyway! Why didn't you offer to get the paint?!' _But he didn't want to make her upset. Sakura was now 7 months pregnant. She had a doctor's appointment tomorrow to mark that it would be 8 months. She was going to have her baby shower in 3 weeks, and their baby in 4. Sasuke sighed and started painting.

"Oh Sakura you look great!" Ino squealed running over to her friend.

"No I don't." Sakura insisted.

"Yes you do! When my Mom was pregnant with my younger sister she looked like a bloated whale!" Ino yelled patting Sakura's stomach. "So can you feel him kick yet?" Ino asked.

"Oh my god Ino all the time! He kicks right up to my rib cage. He's already showing signs of being like Sasuke." Sakura said in a pissed off tone. Sakura winced for a second. "He's kicking right now." She added slightly bent over. Ino put her hand to Sakura's stomach.

"Aw! The miracle of life!" Ino spoke with sparkling eyes. "And Sakura, why are you here?" Ino asked taking her hand off of Sakura.

"Oh. Sasuke is forcing me to eat tomatoes all the time. So I came here to get some cherries." Sakura replied.

"Okay. We I've gotta go! Tell Sasuke I say hi!" Ino yelled running off to meet with Shikamaru.

"I will!" Sakura responded waving at her. Sakura walked to the fruit aisle and grabbed some cherries. She paid for them and Sakura drove home.

I forgot to describe their new house so I will tell you about it now. They have 6 floors of bedrooms, 3 of bedrooms with built in bathrooms, then 1 of all bathrooms. Then they had a 1 mile by 1 mile back yard. Then they had a park sized front yard with a water fountain and two benches. They had 4 kitchens and movie theatre that sat 300 people. Then they also had a gym and a court yard. Oh, and don't forget the swimming pool! They actually had 4 of them. 2 outdoor and 2 indoor. Then they had 2 just for swimming laps. And in one of the normal ones they had a 12 foot waterfall. And of course they had a Jacuzzi, actually they had 6 of them. They had a conference room and a pool room. Then there was a bar. Then they had a party area where Sakura's baby shower would be. That of course had a stage. It was indeed the biggest house in the world. Selling both of their houses had given them enough to pay off the **whole **house. Plus getting Sasuke and Sakura's father's wills, they got **a lot **more. Oh and by the way, Sakura's Dad died also. He had a stroke. So yah. Now back to the main story…

"Sasuke have you finished painting the walls yet?" Sakura asked walking in the door and dropping her keys on the table.

"No honey! I just started!" He yelled back. His voice echoed through out the mansion.

"Okay then. I'm going in the hot tub/Jacuzzi if you need me okay?" She told him.

"Fine." Sakura went up to their bed room on the 3rd floor. She lipped on her one piece and went back down stairs to get in the hot tub. Sakura stayed in there for about an hour. Then she went in and had her cherries for dinner, then went to bed.

_The Next Day at Dr.Sterling's…_

"Well he's one of the healthiest babies I think I've ever seen." Beth said looking at the screen. "His heart beat is steady, his stomach is full, and he's perfect size. You might want to be expecting around September 2nd and August 25th. Just to be safe." Dr.Sterling suggested. Sakura nodded.

"So when's my next appointment?" She asked.

"When you have the baby." Mrs. Sterling replied. Sakura smiled and gave the doctor a hug.

"Thanks again Beth. With out that book you gave Sasuke, he'd probably be in depression right now." Sakura said to the doctor. Beth giggled.

"So see you in about 4 weeks!" Mrs. Sterling said and waved good bye to the soon-to-be Mom.

_Two Weeks Later at The Baby Shower…_

"OMG Hinata its soooo cute!" Sakura squealed holding up the black foot pajamas. "How'd you know Sasuke likes black."

"Everyone knows Sasuke likes black." Hinata replied. Sakura smiled at Hinata and picked up the next present. _From Ino,_ It read. Sakura unwrapped it.

"Whoa Ino! How'd you get these?" Sakura asked looking at the present. It was a package of bottles, navy blue and back with the Uchiha emblem on them.

"I found out from Shikamaru that you can have bottles customized!" Ino replied. "So it's partially from him." She added. Sakura nodded in thanks and opened the next present. It was from TenTen.

"Oh my god thank you!" Sakura shouted. It was a 100$ coupon to wal-mart for diapers. She went over and hugged TenTen and the rest of the girls. They then started to talk about their love lifes.

"Yah. Shikamaru always calls me troublesome." Ino pouted.

"Neji calls me a homicidal maniac." TenTen added.

"Naruto calls me to shy." Hinata said.

"Sasuke calls me a cranky moody old woman." Sakura cried anime style. They continued to talk about how their boy friends/husbands treated them. Then the topic got off because of Hinata's random question.

"So Sakura, when is the baby do?" Hinata asked.

"Dr. Sterling said he should be born from August 25th or September 2nd. There's also a great possibility he could be early." Sakura replied.

"Wait! The 25th is on Wednesday! And it's Sunday! Holy crap Sakura time flies by!" Ino yelled.

"Yah. And if it's early, it could be born any day now!" TenTen yelped with excitement. Soon it was 8 o'clock and the baby shower was over. Sakura went upstairs to her and Sasuke's room.

She walked in the room and saw Sasuke on their bed reading, with his glasses obviously. The new book was titled, _'How to Deal With Mood Swings.' _Sakura glared at him.

"Hey honey. I started a new book today." Sakura told him.

"Really? What's it called?" He asked her.

"How to burry your husbands dead body." She replied with and evil grin.

"Why don't you ever like the books I read?" He wined.

"Because! They're always something stupid like, '_How to Feed Your Cat', _or _'How to Deal With The wait!' _They're always something you could easily find out by yourself." Sakura ranted. Puka came up and purred while rubbing against her leg at the words, '_How to Feed Your Cat.'_ "Fine Puka I'll get you dinner!" Sakura said walking downstairs with the cat. They weren't down there for more than 5 minutes till Sasuke heard,

"SASUKE!!!!!" It wasn't in a mad tone but more like worried. He ran down the stairs to find Sakura standing up with no expression on her face. "My water broke." She said quietly. Sasuke went into over drive.

"Oh shit! What do we do?! Sakura, can you drive?! Do we call the ambulance?! Are you gonna die?!" Sasuke yelled running around the room frantically

"No dumb ass! That means I'm having the baby! Take me to the hospital dammit!" She screamed at him. Sasuke stopped in his tracks. _'Shit.' _

Sasuke helped Sakura out the door and they headed towards the car. Sasuke opened the door for Sakura. She sat down breathing heavily. He hopped in the driver's seat and started the car. He turned on the radio. Linkin Park was playing.

"Do we have to listen to this now?" Sakura complained.

"Yes! I need my motivation!" Sasuke replied as they pulled out of the drive way. Sakura screamed.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked clueless.

"I'm having a contraction! DRIVE FASTER!!!" She yelled. Sasuke drove faster. Soon enough they were at the hospital.

As soon as they stepped in the doctors helped them. They immediately got Sakura into a room. The contractions were now only 3 minutes apart. Dr. Sterling was already there and helping Sakura. Sasuke just stood to the side and watched.

"Push!" The doctor shouted. Sakura screamed. She pulled Sasuke over by his shirt.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" She yelled. "I hate yo… AHHH!" She was interrupted by another contraction.

"Push!" The doctor said again. Sasuke stood their motionless.

"Hey kid! Why don't you come and help!" The doctor yelled at him. He nodded and walked next to him. Sasuke freaked out at what her saw. He passed out.

"Dammit! Why do they always do that?! Niki get this kid some water!" The doctor cursed. "Push!" She yelled. Yes the doctor's a she. Dr.Sterling was dabbing Sakura's forehead with a wash cloth and Niki was trying to wake Sasuke up. Sakura screamed one last time really loud then felt relieved. Then she heard a crying noise. She looked in front of her to see the doctor, with a baby.

And at that moment it seemed like everyone arrived. Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, etc. They were all there. Mrs. Haruno and Uchiha made it. Sakura cried when she saw her baby. Sasuke had thank god woken up by then. The doctors rushed the baby over to one of the medical scales. They weighed it. The baby weighed 7 pounds 6 ounces. They cleared out its throat and wrapped it up in a blanket. The brought the baby over to Sakura.

"It's a boy." The doctor told her and Sasuke. Sakura broke out crying and Sasuke actually cried a little.

"Let's name him Adrian." Sakura whispered to Sasuke. He nodded. Everyone in the room looked at them. Sasuke picked up Adrian from Sakura.

"Everyone, I want you to meet our son, Adrian." People were crying with joy, others were smiling, when others were socializing. Everyone loved Adrian's name. Sakura took Adrian back and looked at his beautiful face. Adrian luckily, didn't have pink hair. He looked just like his father. Same smirk, same facial structure, but he had his Mom's emerald eyes. That's what made him unique.

That night, Sakura had to stay in the hospital like every other woman who gives birth. Sasuke stayed with her and slept in the hospital chair. Adrian had to stay in a heated crib and be monitored, but other wise everything was going just right. Their son had been born on August 23rd. The same birthday as Sasuke's Dad.

**A/N:**

**Next Chappie is the last! Then there's a sequel. I posted a preview for it on my profile if you want to read it.**


	15. Chapter 15 Finale

SasuSaku High

(A SasuSaku School Fic 15.)

Finale

Sakura awoke to staring at a white ceiling. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was tired, no exhausted. Her stomach hurt. She looked down at her self to notice she was no longer a bloated whale. Her stomach was still swollen, but the majority of it was gone. She looked around and noticed Sasuke was sleeping in a chair. His head was on his hand. He was drooling. Sakura giggled and looked around some more. Then the memories flooded back to her, her water breaking, listening to Linkin Park on the way, and most of all, Adrian. She smiled warmly and nudged Sasuke.

"Sasuke." She whispered to him. Sasuke's eyes squinted then opened.

"Wha? What happened Sakura?" He yawned.

"I wanna go home." She said quietly. "And where's Adrian?" She asked with a sharp edge of anxiety in her voice.

"Oh yeah. The doctor took him to this place where they would watch over him for the night to make sure he was okay." He replied.

Sakura stood up and put her jacket on.

"I'm going to get him." She said intently. Sasuke stared at her.

"But you're in a hospital gown!" He argued.

"So? I want to see him! NOW!" She yelled at him.

"Sit down and I'll go get him. Just get dressed okay?" He told her. She sat down stubbornly and crossed her arms.

"Fine."

Sasuke walked out of the room to see Dr.Sterling talking to a nurse.

"Ohayo Sasuke! Adrian's ready to go home." She said. Beth had heard the whole conversation through the door.

"Good. Where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Just go down three doors and turn on the left. That's where they keep all the babies. They know who you are so just say you're here to take him home." She replied. Sasuke nodded and walked down the hallway. He turned left and saw a window where you could look and see all of the new borns. He saw Adrian towards the back. His emerald eyes stook out from the rest. Sasuke opened the door and walked in.

The nurse handed him a paper.

"I know why you're here. Just sign the release form and you can take him." She said to him. Sasuke agreed and filled it out quickly. Once he was done, he handed it to the nurse and walked over to Adrian. He was wrapped up in a white soft blanket. Sasuke smiled softly at him. Adrian smirked. Sasuke laughed and picked him up. He headed down the hallway to Sakura's room.

When Sasuke entered the room. Sakura was standing in front of him tapping her foot.

"What the hell took you so long?" She grumbled.

"I-I had to sign release forms!" He told her.

"Next time write quicker." She said and took Adrian from him. Immediately her face changed from pissed of to caring. She smiled at Adrian.

"He's got your smirk." She said to Sasuke.

"I know. "He replied. Sasuke walked over and stood next to Sakura. He stared at his son with a smile, as did Sakura.

"Sakura, aren't they supposed to be born with their eyes closed?" Sasuke randomly asked.

"Yah. I already asked Beth about. She said it just shows that he was more ready than all the other babies." Sakura replied still looking at her son.

"Let's go home." Sasuke said and grabbed his jacket. Sakura nodded and the family headed out the door.

More release forms awaited Sasuke as they signed out at the front desk. It took him about 20 minutes to fill them out. Sasuke sighed as he signed his name for the last time. He handed them to the lady at the front desk and walked of with his wife and son. Sasuke now hated those damn release forms.

Sakura and Sasuke headed to their car with their newly born son. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of him. When they arrived at the car, Sakura stuck him in a baby carrier Tsunade had bought her. It had a decorated cover that went over it in case of bad weather. She kept the carrier with her in the front. (No harm in that right? Well I hope not…) Sasuke pulled out of the Hospital parking lot with ease. They were on their way home.

As soon as they got home. Adrian started crying.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked as Sakura rocked him back and forth.

"He's hungry." She replied and sat down in a chair. She put a blanket over her chest and Adrian's head. Sasuke turned red as he remembered the fact of breast feeding. "You're gonna have to get used to this." Sakura told him. Sasuke was currently turned around blushing madly.

"I know." He said and walked to their room.

Sasuke pulled out yet another book. It was new. It was sort of like his other book, '_Chicken Soup for the New Father's Soul.' _But this one was called, _'Chicken Soup for the Father's Soul.' _The 1st book was about dealing with your wife. This one was about dealing with parenting. Sasuke looked at the Index. One chapter was titled as, '_Puberty.'_ Sasuke about screamed at the thought of Adrian going through puberty. He remembered when his father had first explained it to him. Sasuke would have to do the same with Adrian. Sasuke read through the 1st 3 chapters and got board. He headed downstairs to see his son. Sakura was finally done feeding him.

Sasuke walked down the stairs. Sasuke was about to speak when,

"Shhhhh. He's asleep." Sakura whispered. Sasuke looked at his son's sleeping figure. He was so innocent. So sweet. So perfect. Sasuke turned his voice to a whisper.

"I don't want another kid." Sakura looked at him with a confused expression.

"Why?" She asked in a whisper.

"Because I don't want to have to deal with those da…" Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura's hand to his mouth.

"Say darn Sasuke. You're gonna have to it." Sakura said to him. Sasuke continued.

"Those darn release forms." Sakura giggled.

"Yah never know Sasuke. All you'll have to remember is to play it safe." She whispered to him. Sasuke smiled.

It was now dinner time. A knock came from the door. Sasuke ran to it hoping that who ever it was wouldn't ring the door bell. Then Adrian would cry. Sasuke flung the door open. There standing in front of him was Ino and Shikamaru.

"Yo." Shikamaru said raising his hand up. "Do you mind if we join you for dinner?' He asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Of course not! Come in!" Sasuke was acting very cheery today. Shikamaru walked in slowly while Ino zoomed around to go find Sakura. "She's in the kitchen." Sasuke yelled to her. Ino ran down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

"So what's it like being a Dad so far?" Shikamaru asked sitting down on one of their many couches. Sasuke sat down next to him.

"Okay. Except for the fact they cry about everything." Sasuke replied.

"Yah. I'm thinking about proposing to Ino." Shikamaru said with no emotion in his voice.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled. "When did you decide this?!"

"Last week." Shikamaru answered coolly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Shikamaru?" Sasuke said dramatically. (OOC I know!)

"God you're troublesome. But I was thinking about proposing tomorrow." Shikamaru said in a serious tone.

"I'm sort of glad I didn't have to propose to Sakura. I would have been a mess." Sasuke commented.

"Yah, you would have." Shikamaru replied.

_With Ino and Sakura…_

"OMG! You're so lucky he doesn't have pink hair!" Ino squealed.

"I know! I couldn't get that off my mind the whole time." Sakura said while Ino held Adrian.

"But he's so beautiful Sakura. He's got Sasuke's hair and face, while he has your beautiful eyes." Ino said looking at the child.

"I know. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Sakura replied.

"Yes Adrian. I'm your Auntie Ino. Can you say Ino?" Ino was talking to Adrian. Adrian glared at her. "Gosh! He also got his glare from his father! And why can't he talk?" Ino asked. Blonde moment!  
"Ino, he was born yesterday." Sakura reminded her.

"Pft. I was kidding!" Ino laughed nervously.

"Now give me my son back!" Sakura said playfully.

"No! I'm kidnapping him!" Ino said sarcastically. She eventually handed Adrian back over.

"Do you think when Adrian starts school that he'll have a fan club like you and Sasuke did?" Ino asked.

"Well those girls would be insane not to like him." Sakura joked. "But I wouldn't be surprised."

"Hey Sakura! We're ordering Pizza! You okay with that?" Sasuke's voice rang through the house.

"Heck no! I've got to lose weight for my job in case you've forgotten. Ino and I will go grab Subway!" Sakura replied.

"We will?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said putting her coat on. The two girls handed Adrian to Sasuke. Sakura pecked Sasuke on the cheek. "So what do you two want?" Sakura asked Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"I want a number 6." Sasuke replied.

"I want a Cesar salad." Shikamaru said.

"Okay then. We'll be back in about a half an hour." Sakura responded. Her and Ino headed out the door.

(Quick note! Sakura is 19 now. Her birthday was on their honey moon. A week after they found out that she was pregnant.)

The two girls hopped in Sasuke's Xinkai 4WD SUV and drove off to Subway. Meanwhile Sasuke and Shikamaru were talking about his proposal.

"So I was thinking I should call her to the park at about the time the sun sets. Then make it sound like I'm gonna break up with her, then propose. Does that sound okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know because I never would of thought of that." Sasuke replied with Adrian in his lap. "But when you guys get married, do you plan on having kids?" Sasuke questioned.

"Maybe. And if so, maybe only one. Kids are troublesome." Shikamaru commented.

"Well Adrian is calm." Sasuke countered.

"Yah. Well you're lucky. If our daughter or son would get Ino's temper, they would be the opposite from Adrian. They would scream **all **the time." Shikamaru replied.

"Yah. If I had a kid like that I think I would die. But I have no clue if Adrian got mine or Sakura's personality." Sasuke was pondering the thought.

Sakura and Ino pulled up in the parking lot at Subway. They opened the door and got in line. The girl in front of them looked strangely familiar. She had red hair. Then a light turned on in Sakura's head.

"You!" Sakura said out loud pointing to the girl. The girl turned around to reveal none other than, Matsuri. Sakura was distraught. "I had to have surgery because of you!" Sakura shouted.

"Why are you so mad? Did Sasuke dump you or something?" Matsuri asked in a snotty tone.

"No! I actually gave birth to our son yesterday! But you messed me up! Why did you do that?" Sakura screamed.

"I don't know." Matsuri said and simply turned around. Sakura coiled her hand in a fist. She felt someone's arm on her shoulder.

"Stop Sakura. She's not worth it." It was Ino. Sakura sighed.

"You're right." Sakura put her fist down. They eventually got their food and headed back to the car. The drive home was silent. No giggling, no talking, no arguing, no nothing. They finally arrived back to the house.

Sakura stomped in the door.

"Guess who we ran into?!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked at her in shock.

"Who?" He asked.

"Matsuri that bi…" She was cut off by Ino's hand this time.

"Language." She said.

"Matsuri that female dog." Sakura corrected herself.

"Really?!" Shikamaru said in shock.

"Yeah. She doesn't believe me that Sasuke and I had a kid!" Sakura blurted out.

"She's just to stupid for her own good." Sasuke said coolly. The girls laughed and walked in the kitchen.

"Are you guys gonna come eat?" Sakura yelled at them. Shikamaru stood up instantly. Sasuke on the other hand, walked to Adrian's room to put him in his crib.

"So do you start your diet tomorrow?" Sasuke asked his wife.

"Yes." She sighed. "But at least Adrian didn't give me stretch marks!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Really?" Ino asked her.

"Yah." Sakura lifted up her shirt so Ino could see her stomach.

"No way! I left my Mom way bad stretch marks!" Ino said. The girls continued talking and talking until Shikamaru finally said,

"Ino. I think it's time we head home." Ino nodded and the couple went home. As soon as they did, Sasuke pinned Sakura against the wall.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. He kissed her.

"I love you too."

**THE END**

**A/N:**

**Yep! SasuSaku high is over! I am however writing a sequel. It's called Down To Reality. I have a summary of it on my profile if you want to check that out. And thank you soooo much to all my reviewers! The 2****nd**** series will be a lot slower and not as rushed. Well, except for the fact that there is a 6 year time skip. Ku ku ku… **


End file.
